


Вьется дорога в облака

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Даркфик, Изнасилование, Смерть основного персонажа, групповой секс, мистика, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор: irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы): Это Хорошо (https://ficbook.net/authors/1188188)Фэндом: ОриджиналыРейтинг: NC-17Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Мистика, Повседневность, Даркфик, Hurt/comfort, ОмегаверсПредупреждения: Смерть основного персонажа, Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, UnderageРазмер: Миди, 60 страницКол-во частей: 10Статус: законченОписание:!!БЭ!! Предупреждения: Треш. Повседневная жестокость. Плохой конец. Описание: Альфа видит глазами своего омеги и ощущает все его переживания во время комыПримечания автора:Отклонения от заявки с дозволения а.заявки. https://ficbook.net/requests/160019Чернуха. Плохой конец.В тексте использованы строчки стихов Александра Васильева и Ola Gjeilo





	

Твоей судьбы счастливый поворот  
Верите ли вы в реинкарнацию? А в переселение душ?

Алексей в силу своей жизненной позиции и выбранной профессии не верил. Не верил до аварии, после которой оказался на больничной койке в районной больнице Пскова, обездвиженный, окаменевший и, возможно даже, немного мертвый, но вместе с тем совершенно спокойно осознающий и понимающий, что происходит вокруг. Алексей оказался в коме, но разум, в отличие от тела, свободно перемещался между больничными койками и палатами, пытаясь найти себе применение или пристанище.

Дальше больницы он уйти не мог, словно запертый и обреченный на полное одиночество, он метался от своего тела до родильного отделения. Но с каждым днем существование других людей становилось все более чуждым и бессмысленным. Алексею, запертому между жизнью и смертью, не оставалось ничего – только размеренные мысли и давящая собственная беспомощность.

Он был уверен, что и авария, и его безнадежное безвыходное положение – это наказание Господне за все предыдущие грехи. Грехов на памяти тридцатилетнего мужчины было немало. Не укради, не прелюбодействуй, не возжелай омеги ближнего. Запретов было нарушено достаточно. Но с тех пор как Алексей закончил семинарию и начал работать в Псковском приходе, почти все старые прегрешения были замолены, а новых он старался не допускать. И все же считал – за то, что он совершил подростком, Бог вполне мог отправить его в этот закрытый больничный ад…

Впрочем, вскоре это изменилось. Алексей не верил в реинкарнацию и в переселение душ, но после непродолжительного полного бездействия и бессмысленных попыток разбудить самого себя, он внезапно осознал себя в пригороде Кропоткина – небольшого городка Краснодарского края. Что-то затянуло сюда его душу.

Впервые за свое заточение он открыл глаза и, осмотревшись, с удивлением понял, что находится совсем не там, где был вчера. Небольшая темная комната, плотно заставленная мебелью и завешанная плакатами, под которыми торчали края ободранных потертых обоев, посеревший потолок облупился, единственная лампочка украшена самодельным бумажным абажуром. На небольшом окошке висели застиранные занавески неприятного темно-коричневого цвета с узорчатыми рисунком. Таким же было покрывало на постели. Попытавшись пошевельнуться, Алексей запаниковал, понимая, что тело ему не подчиняется. Захотел крикнуть, привлечь к себе внимание. Но тело, напротив, делало совсем не то, что он хотел.

Из запертой больничной палаты он перебрался в еще меньшее пространство – теперь его сковывали рамки чужого тела и желаний. Он не мог закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть этот мерзкий потолок, не мог отвернуться от серого с разводами окошка. Мог только истошно кричать и биться в конвульсиях от своего бессилия и жестокости судьбы. Когда первый панический приступ прошел, и Алексей немного успокоился, человек, чьими глазами он взирал на мир, поднялся и, заправив кровать, подошел к платяному шкафу, на котором висело небольшое треснувшее зеркало.

На Алексея смотрел невысокий подросток с тонкой шеей и узкими плечами. Маленький курносый нос выглядел узким и острым, губы – тонкими и подвижными, светло-русые волосы, небрежно перехваченные резинкой, опускались чуть ниже плеч. Скулы резкие, ярко выраженные, лицо осунувшееся, и в целом мальчишка казался слишком тощим, недокормленным, истощенным. Глаза необычные, притягивающие, светло-серого цвета, от чего они казались водянистыми, и без привычного более темного ободка вокруг радужки. Так бывает у стариков. Или у младенцев. Алексей на мгновение утонул в этих странных глазах, забывая, кто он и что происходит. Но юноша улыбнулся – задорно сам себе, показав при этом немного неровные передние зубы, и Алексей мысленно улыбнулся в ответ. Мальчишка рассмеялся, прикрывая рукой рот, и стрельнул в отражение глазами.

— Ты кто? — произнес чуть сбившийся от смеха голос, и Алексей вздрогнул, понимая, что мальчик видит его, или, по крайней мере, чувствует.

— Меня зовут Алексей Велошин, я нахожусь в Пскове в районной больнице, уже пару месяцев я в коме и не могу прийти в себя! — почти прокричал он.

— Ты теплый, — мальчик погладил себя по груди и снова улыбнувшись, распахнул створки шкафа, выбирая себе одежду.

— Ты мог бы позвонить моим родным, я скажу тебе номер телефона. Они живут в Москве, но никто ко мне не приезжал, возможно, им даже не сообщили, — продолжал говорить Алексей, но мальчик не обращал внимания на его слова, и очень скоро Алексей понял, что его не слышат.

Снова началась паника, Алексей хотел выбраться, вернуться домой или хотя бы в привычную палату. Но все его попытки освободиться из нового плена ни к чему не привели.

Из приземленного, опостылевшего замкнутого пространства он перебрался в новый мир. Чужой мир незнакомого ребенка, в котором ему приходится жить помимо его воли. Принимать его мысли, встречаться с его знакомыми и, главное, делить с ним тело.

Успокоившись и поняв, что воздействовать на окружающую реальность он все так же не способен, Алексей расслабился. Незнакомый мальчик был его пропуском в мир живых: он вынес его за пределы больницы, и Алексей с радостью позволил незнакомцу вести его туда, куда тому потребуется. Жить вместе с внезапно обретенным попутчиком было всё равно намного веселее, чем лежать на стерильной койке в пустой палате, куда даже медсестры заглядывать лишний раз не желали. Вскоре, Алексей с удивлением понял, что изменилось не только его местоположение, но и время года. Словно его дух путешествовал по городам пешком. Попал в аварию он в начале осени, а сейчас на дворе заканчивалась теплая, но очень влажная зима.

Новый мир, в котором он оказался, был слишком непривычным и неприятным. Слишком... другим. Неприглядный незнакомый городок, мрачный район на самой окраине, пьющая необразованная семья. Всё вместе – страшнее, чем его прошлый ад. И за всем этим оставалось только наблюдать, слушать... и понимать, что он ничего не способен изменить. Эта чужая вселенная в одно мгновение стала его. Мириться с этим было сложно. Но, как ни странно, Алексей привык. Сам не заметил, как стал частью мальчика. Его беззвучным спутником, наблюдателем и невидимым другом, которого Яков – как звали подростка – всё-таки подсознательно ощущал.

Странная реакция на внутреннего компаньона не сразу стала заметной. Алексей сначала не обратил внимания, как легко и непринужденно мальчишка делится своей жизнью с несуществующим материально преследующим духом. Яков тихо рассказывал ему свои тайны и мечты, делился своей жизнью, никогда не получая ответа. Изредка, заглядывая в зеркало и ища в своем отражении признаки другого, он тихо спрашивал: «Ты все еще тут?»

В этом мире есть цепи, незримо связывающие людей. Совершенно чужих, незнакомых, но которым предрешено когда-нибудь встретиться, оказаться рядом и понять, что этой самой встречи они ждали всю свою жизнь. С кем не нужно лишних слов и объяснений, а внутренняя тишина способна объяснить все и расставить по своим местам. Нужно только уметь прислушиваться и понимать. Таким человеком был его новый проводник души к окружающему миру – далеким, незнакомым, но вместе с тем невероятно близким и понятным.

Уже через пару дней Алексей твердо был уверен, что Яков – его истинная пара, и их связь не случайна. Такие вещи нельзя объяснить простыми словами, их нельзя почувствовать физически или ощутить на вкус – связь истинных, как тонкая проволока, стягивала, сковывала и не позволяла даже на шаг отступить. Алексей не мог почувствовать запах, не мог прикоснуться, но находясь рядом в непосредственной близости, он видел жизнь мальчика, читал его записи в дневнике, слушал его разговоры и даже воспринимал некоторые спутанные мысли, твердо осознавая, что Яков – это его судьба. И как только он сможет очнуться, то непременно приедет к нему, обнимет и заберет из страшного мрачного дома, в котором тот живет.

***

Яков Цветиков – омега, учился на первом курсе филиала Ставропольского университета, на географическом факультете в городе Кропоткин. Каждое утро он поднимался в семь, одевался, утаскивал из холодильника пару вареных вкрутую яиц, и по дороге к маршрутке съедал их. Пока автобус, потряхивая, вез его в центр, он смотрел в маленькое ручное зеркальце и улыбался, Алексей улыбался в ответ, пытался что-то говорить или слушал тихие исповеди, которые предназначались только ему.

Ранней весной Кропоткин, покрытый свежей зеленью и яркими бликами солнца, был красивым. Якову нравилось прогуливаться по утренним улочкам, бежать от светофора к светофору, задерживаться в парке у пруда с вечно голодными утками или прятаться от дождя под выцветшей беседкой. В девять начинались занятия в университете. Здание филиала было маленьким, обшарпанным, в узких коридорах почти не горели лампочки, делая переходы еще более мрачными и пугающими. Преподаватели – всего человек десять, лениво рассказывали что-то однообразное и скучное, даже не пытаясь донести до подростков свой предмет, но студенты слушали с удовольствием, атмосфера была дружественная и доброжелательная.

Яков был замкнутым, тихим – друзей у него было мало. Рядом с ним сидели два симпатичных парня, тоже омеги. Они вместе ходили на обеды, делились сплетнями о мире высокой моды в недостижимой загранице и показывали вырезанные из журналов фотографии кумиров. О будущем, светлом или не очень, они не говорили, словно у подростков этого будущего и не существовало. Но, наверное, так и ведут себя все семнадцатилетние мальчишки.

Временами Яков и его друзья посматривали на учащихся вместе с ними альф. Но все это не шло дальше смешков или хитрых взглядов в их сторону. Скучные альфы из провинциального городка омегу не интересовали. И это, несомненно, радовало Алексея, который, даже полностью слившись с подростком, чувствовал ревность. Зато Якову нравились навигационные карты в цилиндрической проекции Меркатора. Он мог часами разглядывать рельефы дна и донный грунт на схемах в библиотеке. И дома рисовал свою карту для Кубани – с фарватерами и знаками для движения судов.

После университета Яков прогуливался по Кропоткину до позднего вечера, временами забредал в кафешки, где и делал уроки, пока его не прогоняли. А три раза в неделю он посещал хор, где с восторженной самоотдачей пел хоралы. Алексей обожал слушать его пение и в такие минуты особенно жалел, что не может общаться. Не может полностью оценить его дивный голос, посмотреть на поющего со стороны или хотя бы просто поддержать.

Маленькие поселения около небольших городов, возможно, когда-то были их частью, но со временем потерялись даже на карте и остались лишь записью в телефонной книге с неизвестными никому названиями улиц. Таким был удаленный район Кропоткина, где жил Яков: на улице Губернской стояло всего с десяток каменных строений: пятиэтажки с выбитыми окнами, старое муниципальное здание, пустующий магазин, пылающая яркими призывными вывесками заправка и дорожный указатель с надписью, что за последним домом заканчивается город. За ним начинались дачные поселки и сотни старых, покосившихся от времени деревянных домов. Единственная ведущая в их район дорога не имела даже разметки и была настолько узкой, что приезжающей четыре раза в день маршрутке приходилось разворачиваться на газоне, давя свежую весеннюю траву.

Яков жил на втором этаже одного из немногочисленных домов с грязной потертой цифрой пять на торцевой стороне и погнутым названием улицы. В подъезде не было света, и когда омега вбегал в него вечером, под ногами с визгом проскакивали кошки. На полу временами валялся бомжеватого вида местный сантехник Василий: либо не дошел до вызова, либо, возвращаясь с работы, прилег тут прикорнуть, да так и остался. Его неподвижную ворчащую тушку, воняющую отбросами и мочой, Яков обегал и в пару прыжков забирался на второй этаж. Хотя в доме и был большой грузовой лифт, поставленный с непонятной никому целью, его не обслуживали со времен постройки, и Василий с товарищами использовали его как общественный туалет.

В квартиру Яков входил тихо, на цыпочках добегал до своей комнаты и со вздохом облегчения закрывал двери. Рядом с прихожей располагалась небольшая кухня со снятой с петель дверью и там сутки напролет пил водку его отчим Александр Гордеев. Новый отец был на пару лет старше Алексея, но выглядел пропитым, грязным алкоголиком с растущим брюшком и лысеющей головой. Гордеев был младше папы Якова на пятнадцать лет, таскал в их квартиру своих дружков, некоторые из которых были одногодками Якова. Напившись, они устраивали дебоши. Временами к ним присоединялся и папа – Денис Цветиков, но большую часть времени он прятался в спальне, пил в одиночестве и показывался на глаза, только когда Саше требовалась новая бутылка. Тогда в магазин отправлялся либо Яша, либо сам Денис.

У Александра Гордеева не было работы, соответственно, не было и денег, но квартира, в которой они теперь жили, принадлежала ему. Денис ездил в Кропоткин горбатиться в прачечной по сменам, работал там неофициально, так как получал пенсию по потери кормильца: Кирилл – отец Якова погиб, и государство платило омеге-одиночке, воспитывающему сына, пособие на иждивенца. Раньше они жили в съемной комнате, Кирилл зарабатывал достаточно, чтобы обеспечить Дениса, Яшку и старшего сына Алексея. Но Кирилл и Алексей погибли, разбились в аварии, и Денису с Яшкой было некуда податься, так что Александр и его квартира стали спасительным выходом. Время шло, а в их жизни ничего не менялось, и грязная квартира на краю города стала единственным домом для Якова.

Денис с Александром заключили официальный брак, и Александр забирал все деньги, что удавалось заработать Денису. Цветиков не пожелал поменять фамилию в память о муже. И Яков знал, что папа до сих пор любит отца, вспоминает погибшего сына. Яков тоже о них часто вспоминал, но держал все внутри, не желая напоминать Денису о потере.  
Небо в алмазах  
Пьянство в маленьких городах в бедных семьях давно уже стало привычной картиной. Но Гордеев пил по-черному, так, что Алексей за время своего пребывания в теле Якова, ни разу не видел того трезвым. Зато наблюдал, как он распускал руки в пьяном угаре. Первому попадало Денису, но тот покорно терпел и продолжал обслуживать нахлебника, убежденный, что альфа так и должен себя вести, а омеге без альфы жить неприлично. Да и жить ему больше негде.

Когда впервые Алексей увидел, как Саша залепил несколько оплеух пасынку, а потом выгнал за водкой в тапочках, он кричал, бился в тисках чужого тела и с особым отчаянием в очередной раз осознал, что ничего сделать не может. Даже его охрипшего от переживания голоса Яша не слышал. Мальчик плакал, жалея себя и проклиная ненавистного альфу, но его страх и боль словно отгородили его от мыслей и чувств Алексея. Им обоим было тяжело, и каждый страдал в одиночестве, никак не способный услышать или повлиять на другого.

На улице шел проливной дождь. Вода по мостовой лилась потоками, и когда Яков вернулся, его тапочки, как и остальную одежду, можно было выжимать. Мальчишка отдал бутылку, получил пинок за задержку и забрался в свою постель, пытаясь согреть ледяные ноги.

Алексей ощущал его физически, чувствовал, как он трясется от пробирающего холода. И замерзая сам, ощущал, как Яша трет озябшие ноги, надеясь согреть их обоих. Этот дом, весь этот город был неправильным местом для замкнутого и одинокого мальчишки. Его нужно было забрать, вытащить из черной разрастающейся ямы, на которую походила его жизнь, и дать ему что-то другое – любовь и понимание, которое Яков заслуживал.

— Ты бы мог приехать в Псков? — Алексей знал, что Яков его не слышит, но он так сильно хотело поговорить с ним, успокоить. — Зашел бы ко мне в палату. Может, я очнусь, если ты будешь рядом. Я слышал, люди часто возвращаются из комы, услышав голос кого-то родного. Ты сейчас для меня самый близкий и родной человек, пусть мы знакомы всего пару недель. Я отца и брата уже лет десять не видел. В детстве жил в Москве, семья у меня была примерная, хорошая, а я вот любил погулять, может даже больше, чем следует. Лет в семнадцать подсел на легкие наркотики, думал, что быстро смогу соскочить, но не заметил, как втянулся в дурную компанию и до двадцати прошлялся по грязным подворотням со всякими отбросами.

Яков перестал стучать зубами, завернулся в плед и сел за стол, раскрыв перед собой карту, которую уже много месяцев чертил. Задумчиво стал разглядывать старые записи, потом внес несколько маленьких поправок и снова уставился на рисунок.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты мне только снишься, — проговорил он и стал обрисовать светлые нечеткие контуры. — Но иногда я думаю, что ты совсем рядом.

— Я рядом, Яшенька, — так хотелось обнять его, погладить по светлым растрепанным волосам и помочь хоть чем-то, поддержать. — Мне так тяжело понимать, что я ничего не могу сделать. Лишь наблюдать и надеяться, что когда-нибудь мы встретимся. Когда еще не будет поздно, — Алексей ненадолго замолчал, смотря, как уверенно ходит карандаш по бумаге. — Мой папа заболел, когда мне исполнился двадцать один. К тому моменту я побывал в нескольких дорогих лечебницах, в которые меня направляли родители. Тогда я думал, что они меня ненавидят и пытаются избавиться. Но сейчас понимаю, что мне пытались помочь. Подростком я связался с преступной группировкой, наворотил дел и только по счастливой случайности не оказался в тюрьме. Родителям как-то удавалось вытягивать меня из передряг. А потом у папы обнаружился рак печени. Он никогда не пил, но врачи сказали, что причиной может быть диабет. У меня тоже с сахаром проблема, единственное от него наследство... Я тогда словно очнулся, вспомнил, что у меня есть дом, семья, люди, которым я нужен, и которые нужны мне. До этого мне казалось, что я почти бессмертный, бежал вперед за какой-то невидимой, но очень нужной целью, был уверен, что счастлив, или что счастье очень близко. Но за три года этого безумия я ничего не добился, растерял всех важных людей и остался совершенно один. Когда папа заболел, я пытался что-то сделать, начал подрабатывать, поддерживал отца и брата, ходил в больницу. Но ничего сделать было нельзя. Папа умер у меня на глазах, — воспоминания уже не задевали, но Алексей все еще чувствовал вину. — Отец быстро нашел ему замену, а мне было невероятно горько. Отслужив в армии, я уехал в Псков, поступил на семинарию и стал священником. Я всегда был верующим, но смерть моего папы открыла мне глаза, заставила понять, что я могу делать что-то более полезное и важное. Мне хотелось помочь хоть кому-то. Пусть я не смог помочь папе, я хотел спасти других. Несколько раз встречался с ребятами, с которыми кутил подростком. Они казались мне разлагающимися, падшими. Я смотрел на них и не понимал: как мог оказаться рядом, что делал в этой компании? Уже семь лет я работаю дьяконом. С отцом не общаюсь, с его новой пассией тоже. С братом время от времени созваниваюсь. У него большая семья, и один раз я видел племянников. Сам я так и не нашел, с кем мог бы завести детей. Теперь понимаю, что искал и ждал тебя.

— Поговори со мной еще, — произнес Яков.

— Я говорю, малыш! — Алексей тянулся к нему, всем сердцем мечтал, чтобы его омега, истинный, подаренный богом, оказался с ним рядом.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я не один, что кто-то шепчет что-то мне на ухо очень ласково и нежно. Я бы хотел, чтобы это был ты.

— Яшенька...

Засыпать было страшно. Алексей все время боялся, что уснув, он снова вернется домой, или и вовсе исчезнет. Без физической оболочки спать особо не хотелось, но оказываясь в полной тишине и темноте, запертым в неподвижном теле, он думал, что начинает сходить с ума. Алексей лежал, вбирая в себя редкие звуки за пределами крохотной комнатки. Вслушивался в ночь, в шорохи пролетающих птиц, в стук ветвей растущих рядом с домом деревьев, в завывания бездомных псов и вопли прогуливающихся по улочкам пьянчуг. Слушал и ждал, как тень, пробуждения своего хозяина.

После нескольких недель жизни рядом с Яковом, Алексей стал бояться того, что ночью в спальне мальчика появится отчим. Словно он хоть что-то мог сделать, Алексей сторожил сон своего омеги и пытался рассказывать ему о своей жизни, о далеком городе и о возможном будущем. Непременно очень счастливом, красивом и ярком.

С каждым днем, Алексею казалось, что они становятся все ближе, открывают все тайны, доверяют, и дарят друг другу надежду. Ему нужна была эта надежда, и нужен был Яков, как новый якорь в его сложной и не слишком солнечной жизни. Альфа совершил много ошибок, много плохих поступков, но надеялся, что служа людям – исправился, отчистился, помогая другим. Только желание помогать у него возникло после смерти папы, которому он так и не смог помочь, и вина за это до сих пор точила его душу. Яков же, и забота о нем, пусть лишь на словах, помогала забыть о потери, и Алексей надеялся, что Яков будет его новой опорой в нетвердой вере.

На улице быстро теплело. В Пскове весна приходила долго, была мокрая и холодная, а в Краснодарском крае тепло врывалось стремительно – на улице лишь середина марта, а деревья зазеленели, зацвели яркими цветами, земля высохла, и воздух наполнился свежим запахом тепла. Яков старался задерживаться в городе подольше, гулял по паркам, которых в городе было много. Сидел в библиотеке и рисовал карты, приходил на дополнительные занятия в хор и часами распевался. Алексей его прекрасно понимал, чувствовал его страх и распирающее душу отчаянье. Дом напоминал камеру пыток, из которой невозможно выбраться. Впрочем, бежать из нее тоже было некуда.

Яков был не из тех подростков, которые легко смогли бы выжить на улице. Ему нужны были эти стены, защита от внешнего мира и от холода. Только некогда надежный крепкий дом с каждым днем становился местом все более страшным. Страшнее, чем любое другое незнакомое ему убежище. Но вечером Яков все равно неизменно садился в маршрутку до дома, и Алексей пытался успокоить его, подбодрить и убедить, что рано или поздно все изменится. Он обещал приехать, проснуться, явиться к нему в гости и забрать с собой. И он собирался непременно именно так и сделать.

Тяжелее всего было на выходных, когда Яков почти все время проводил дома. Отчим мог и вовсе запереть его в комнате и не позволять выходить, хотя утром в субботу у омеги были занятия в хоре. Выпускал он Яшку, только чтобы пасынок помыл квартиру или сбегал в магазин. На выходных Денис, если не работал, тоже пил. Иногда становился ласковым, обнимал сына, готовил что-то, лез к Сашке, тащил его в спальню и давал Якову возможность спокойно вздохнуть. Но чаще от выпивки он впадал в депрессию, становился жестоким и обиженным на жизнь, вступал в перебранки с Александром и получал от него по шее. А еще кидался на Якова. Не бил к счастью, но словами унижал, так что мальчишка потом ревел в своей комнатке…

— Вот лучше бы ты тогда погиб, почему ты не поехал с Кириллом? — новая порция водки исчезла во рту рыдающего на полу прихожей Дениса. — Если бы Кирилл был еще жив, если бы Лёшенька не погиб, мне бы не пришлось по шестнадцать часов стирать и таскать баулы с бельем. Ты бездарь, безрукий и помощи от тебя никакой. Уже почти восемнадцать, а так и не работаешь…

Яков не дослушал очередную истерику папы.

Александр сидел на кухне с друзьями. Его собутыльники, когда-то бывшие одноклассники Вадим и Арсений наполняли очередные стопки мутной жидкостью. Еще один дружок, совсем молодой, но уже совершенно невменяемый алкоголик Петр жил с родителями в центре Кропоткина и воровал у них деньги, чтобы продолжать пить. С Александром и его дружками или где-то еще. У Петра было много таких компаний, но Саша его всегда встречал радостно, потому тут он зависал чаще всего. Мужчины смеялись и не слышали, как Денис ругает сына. Если бы слышали, то могли бы остановить, а могли бы и добавить. Зависело от того, сколько выпили и чего.

Выбежав на улицу со школьным рюкзаком, в тонкой рубашке и домашних штанах Яков помчался к железнодорожным рельсам. Раз в сутки тут проходил товарняк до Москвы. В Кропоткине состав не останавливался, но из окна комнаты Якова было слышен гудок, когда поезд проходил мимо их района. Временами Яков мечтал выбраться из своей темной каморки, спуститься по пожарной лестнице, до которой из окна рукой дотянуться можно было, и запрыгнуть на подножку убегающего поезда. И ехать. Все равно куда. Лишь быть убраться отсюда.

Но он боялся.

Присев на остывшую к вечеру землю Яша посмотрел на моргающий вдалеке семафор. Если бы сейчас внезапно, сбившись с графика и сбросив скорость, прошел поезд, Яков ни секунды не сомневаясь, забрался бы в него. Потому что побои отчима, его грубость, пьянки и злые друзья не могли сравниться с ненавистью папы. Сашку можно было терпеть, проклятья Дениса – нет. Яша не понимал, чем провинился, и почему папа так зол именно на него. Ведь тяжело им обоим. Тяжело и больно потерять близких, любимых людей.

Было тихо. Изредка стрекотали насекомые, еще не до конца проснувшиеся после зимней спячки. Где-то за лесом, наверно в центре города звенели сирены пожарных, и тонкой струйкой в черное небо поднимался густой белый дым. Чужая жизнь, сгоревшая в пожаре, нисколько не трогала. Потому что выгорала его собственная.

Алексей вслушивался в мысли мальчика, слышал его дрожащее сердцебиение и хриплое от слез дыхание и обещал быть рядом.

— Только не в Москву беги, Яшка, до Москвы далеко, да и не сможешь ты там один. Отправляйся в Псков, там в церкви Старое Вознесение спроси Алексея Велошина, и тебя ко мне отправят...

Дыхание мальчика успокоилось, он сделал глубокий вдох и запел. В ночной тишине его голос звучал ярко, оглушающее звонко и очень красиво. Алексей расслабился, вслушиваясь в ангельский голос, пение успокоило их обоих, отгородило от того, что пугало и разрушало маленькую скучную жизнь одинокого парнишки. Такого же, как и сотни, тысячи других, не нужных своим родителям и этому обществу подростков, многие из которых превратятся в таких же пьяниц, как и Саша. Но только Яков был особенным. Для Алексея он был единственным важным в этом мире.

— Kyrie eléison. Christe eléison, — пел Яков, выплескивая в ночную тишину свою боль. — Tu virginum corona, tu nobis pacem dona. Tu consolare affectus, unde suspirat cor. Alleluia.

***

Утро рабочей недели приносило облегчение, можно было уехать и не видеть свою семью. Яков вставал рано, будильник у него тихонечко попискивал, чтобы не разбудить остальных, но омеге хватало и этого чуть заметного звука. Он поднимался, бежал в ванную, очень быстро умывался, а потом, на ходу одеваясь, брал завтрак из холодильника и спешил в университет.

И так каждый день. Попытки сбежать, вырваться заканчивались провалом – вечером Яков возвращался домой, а Алексей уговаривал приехать к нему. Пустые уговоры. Он сам прекрасно это понимал. У Якова не было денег на дорогу, а ехать в пустоту было страшнее, чем вернуться в свою комнату и получить тумаков от пьяного родителя. Но Алексей продолжал надеяться, что когда-нибудь Яша решится. И каждый раз, когда омега проходил мимо железнодорожной станции Кропоткина, они оба бросали взгляд на междугородный скоростной поезд. Всего тридцать шесть часов пути, и Яков будет в Пскове.

Замерев перед зеркалом на шкафу, Яша улыбнулся. Алексей мысленно улыбнулся в ответ, и тогда Яша ему подмигнул, прижался к зеркалу носом и посмотрел Алексею прямо в глаза.

— Алексей? — зрачки быстро бегали, словно Яков пытался разглядеть что-то невидимое. — Лешка, Лешенька, — рассмеялся он. — Красивое имя, я бы хотел так назвать сына.

— Ты слышишь меня? Ты ведь меня слышишь? — изумлено спросил мужчина. — Слышишь? — крикнул он, отчаянно пытаясь достучаться до Яши.

Но парень уже отвернулся от зеркала и, подхватив портфель, тихо выбрался из квартиры.

— Моего старшего брата тоже звали Алексей, — Яша вприпрыжку, перескакивая лужи, спешил к остановке. Его слова направленные в пустоту не привлекали редких утренних прохожих, и Яша спокойно продолжал говорить сам с собой. — Он умер пять лет назад вместе с отцом. Они погибли в автоаварии, разбились. Леша еще некоторое время был жив, лежал в коме несколько месяцев, но папа сказал отключить его, потому что шанса на пробуждение почти не было.

Запрыгнув в автобус, Яша выбрал самые дальние пустые сиденья и, спрятавшись за портфелем, продолжил говорить с невидимым собеседником. Вот только теперь Алексей видел, что это не нормально. Даже, если Яша его действительно чувствует, говорить с самим собой, с неощутимым собеседником – признак серьезных внутренних проблем, с которыми омеге приходилось справляться в полном одиночестве.

— Алеша был добрым, очень добрым, заботился обо мне, возил в школу на велосипеде. У него был очень красивый велосипед с красными лампочками на спицах, и они мигали, когда мы ехали по дороге. Когда он погиб, я снял все лампочки и сложил в своем столе. Потому что потом папа связался с Сашкой, а он продал велик. Раньше мы с Лешей жили в одной комнате, но он хотел снять квартиру, как только закончит университет. Он ездил с отцом подавать документы. Его обязательно бы взяли, он был очень умный. Мне было немного жаль, что брат собирался переехать в город. Тогда он перестал бы приходить ко мне и не рисовал бы мне лошадей. Леша отлично рисовал, а мне нравились в детстве лошади. Когда он погиб, я в расстройстве испортил многие рисунки... Но оставшиеся сохранил. У меня немного вещей его осталось. И от отца тоже. Но все это для меня очень важно. Знаешь, как сокровища, которыми ни с кем и никогда не хочется делиться. Но теперь я покажу.

— Яшенька, ты меня слышишь?

— Уже приехали...

***

Неделя не задалась с понедельника. У Дениса разболелись руки, и он купил себе какой-то крем. Гордеев его за это поколотил и выгнал из дома. Яков вернулся с учебы, не зная о том, что произошло, и столкнулся в дверях с раздраженным отчимом. Спустя полчаса, немного выпив, Саша стал переживать, куда делся хозяин квартиры, ведь у того еще должны были оставаться деньги. А может, и были у Саши к Денису какие-то чувства.

— Где Деня? — рыкнул он на Якова, схватил парня за шкирку и швырнул в стену. — Где твой папаша-шлюха гуляет?

— Я не знаю, — испуганно прошептал Яша, от удара зазвенело в ушах, и он, пошатнувшись, прижался к грязным обоям.

— Все ты знаешь, такой же, как и он. Гуляешь до ночи, сосешь, небось, в подворотнях, а потом цацу строишь!

— Я не...

— Давай и мне сосни, маленький уёбок, тебя тут кормят и поят, так что отработай!

— Отпусти его! — закричал Алексей, забившись в чужом теле, нужно было выбраться, оказаться рядом и врезать ненавистному альфе.

— Отпусти! — пискнул Яков.

— Что случилось? — то ли к счастью, то ли к большим проблемам вернулся Денис. — Что он опять натворил?

— Ничего, ничего, — попытался сказать Яша.

— Явился поздно, — пояснил Александр, но парня отпустил и переключился на Дениса. — А ты где был? Я тут переживал, ждал!

— Хотел Яшку у остановки встретить, но видимо мы разминулись.

— Да потому, что этот ублюдок не был на уроках. Говори где шлялся, поганец? — Александр со всей силы залепил Якову пощечину, омега вскрикнул, зажал горящую щеку и с надеждой посмотрел на папу, но тот поддержал Сашу.

— Где был? Наркоманишь? Или блядствуешь?

— Ебется наверняка, посмотри какая рожа хитрая!

— Если в подоле принесешь, я тебе голову оторву, мразь гулящая! — закричал Денис, и Яков сорвавшись с места, проскользнул мимо них и выбрался из дома.

Задыхаясь от слез и от боли, Яков бежал по пустым улицам. Было темно, даже в окнах свет не горел. Казалось, пригород был мертвым, брошенным и никому не нужным. Так же как и его малочисленные жители: горстка ненужных людей, не способных выбраться из своего болота, не умеющих бороться, и Яшка – ненужный даже ненужным. Легкие жгло, но хотелось продолжать бежать, не разбирая дороги, без смысла, без цели, лишь бы выбраться из этого проклятого города. Сердце стучало в висках, в груди было тесно, на душе горько, мир вокруг казался острым ножом или голодным псом, разрывающим каждый день до кости, не давая и шанса подняться. У таких, как Яков, надежды на что-то лучшее, светлое просто не было.

Добравшись до железнодорожных путей, он остановился, прислонившись спиной к разбитому фонарю. Ночное небо дрожало перед глазами, луна расплывалась мутным пятном. Черноту пронзил тонкой иголкой пролетающий спутник, словно крошечная упавшая звездочка, только желания она никогда не исполнит. Ноги подкосились, и Яков опустился на прохладную траву. Можно было бы остаться тут, просидеть до утра и поехать на первой маршрутке в университет, но уже через пару минут холод земли стал пробираться под одежду и проникать под кожу. Нужно было возвращаться домой. И там, скорее всего, вновь выслушивать крики папы и терпеть оплеухи отчима.

— Пожалуйста, согрей мое в камень замерзшее сердце... — Яков дрожащими пальцами достал зеркальце и посмотрел куда-то сквозь него, словно пытаясь увидеть Алексея. — Лешенька...

— Я приеду, — прошептал альфа, — приеду и помогу тебе.

Яков отложил зеркальце и тяжело вздохнул. Он плакал, но глаза оставались совершенно сухими, словно слез в нем давно не осталось. Протерев их испачканным рукавом куртки, он откинулся на спину и уставился в почерневший небосвод. Вдалеке от огней города, в темноте и тишине далекие миры сверкали ему яркими звездами.

— Ты рядом? Посмотри, над нами небо в алмазах...  
Уйти из проклятого круга  
Быть обездвиженным наблюдателем, кусочком оторванного сознания. Не быть человеком.

Бездействие утомляло, Алексею часто казалось, что он выпадает из жизни, перестает замечать, как проходят дни и ночи, лишь время от времени присутствуя в жизни своего омеги. А хотелось быть с ним всегда. Алексей не засыпал в полном смысле этого слова, но когда Яков ложился в постель, ему становилось тепло и спокойно, словно их близость становилось крепче. Он мог думать, что способен обнять своего несчастного мальчика, может погладить его растрепавшиеся волосы и шептать ему в ухо, что все наладиться, все будет хорошо. Непременно будет.

Каждый день Яков спасался бегством из ненавистного дома, чтобы вечером вновь туда вернуться. Омега был слишком правильным, слишком замкнутым и домашним ребенком и не мог уйти совсем, остаться жить на улице. Алексей не представлял, почему он такой. Не понимал, как выросший в подобной семье мальчик смог сохранить столько света в душе. Как в семнадцать остался наивным, невинным и простодушным? Возможно, его настоящий отец был любящим и заботливым альфой. Возможно, когда еще был жив его старший брат, Яков был счастливым маленьким ребенком, привыкшим, что дом - это место, где о тебе будут заботиться. И теперь, когда все изменилось, он не мог смириться с мыслью, что дома и прошлой жизни у него больше нет.

Каждую субботу, если конечно отчим не запирал его на замок, Яков ранним утром уезжал на занятия, два часа пел в хоре, и Алексей чувствовал, как наполняется счастьем сердце. Ему нравилось слушать голос омеги, ощущать, как рвется с пением душа ввысь, и в такие моменты ему казалось, что он способен физически прикоснуться к своей паре. Но потом Якову нужно было ехать домой, возвращаться в маленькую грязную квартирку с заблеванным подъездом и засранным, вечно сломанным лифтом. Проходить в свою крохотную комнатушку мимо кухни, на которой уже с раннего утра пьяным сидел отчим, и если Яков попадется ему на глаза, то мальчишке доставалось просто за то, что он существует. А вечером заявлялись пьяные и грязные друзья Александра, и Якову приходилось подавать им выпивку и бежать за новой порцией самогона, когда выпивка кончалась.

Яков считал счастливыми дни, когда папа не пил с остальной компанией. Тогда альфы доставали не Якова, а дергали Дениса. Требовали обслуживать, придирались по мелочам. Если же папа прикладывался к бутылке или уходил на работу, Яков оказывался запертым в настоящем аду. От отчима доставались не только тумаки, приходилось возиться на кухне с едой и ловить грязные пошлые шутки в своей адрес. А временами Саша совсем расходился и мог начать стягивать одежду и хватать Яшу за светлую кожу. Дружки его посмеивались, а Петр – самый молодой в компании, делал предложения, от которых у мальчика волосы дыбом становились. Яков ненавидел их прикосновения и мерзкие приставания, но когда он попробовал пожаловаться папе, тот устроил истерику и впервые поднял руку на сына, назвал шлюхой и велел не приближаться и не соблазнять его альфу.

Алексей с ума сходил, наблюдая, как измываются над его омегой, надрывался в беззвучных криках и проклятиях, желая выбраться и убить всех этих ублюдков. Сердце рвалось к Яшке так, что если бы у него было тело, то перехватило бы дыхание. Такие моменты сводили с ума сильнее, чем молчаливые темные ночи, когда уснуть невозможно и продолжать бодрствовать нет сил.

Через два месяца рядом с Яковом, Алексей стал молиться, чтобы выходные не приходили. Чтобы что-то сломалось в этой вселенной, и время в пятницу повернулось вспять. А еще умолял Яшку приехать в Псков. Но Яков не слышал, не понимал и боялся взять деньги тайком у Александра на поездку. Больше взять их было негде.

Начался май, солнце вставало рано и казалось, что все с приходом света и тепла может измениться. Утром в субботу Яшка вставал чуть позже, запирался в душе, защелка там была сломана, и он придвигал ящик для белья, не желая, чтобы Александр вошел к нему. Пусть в это время семья еще спала, страх никуда не уходил. Яков наивно надеялся, что Александр не пошел бы дальше прикосновений, и все равно прятался, избегая его рук. Но более опытный Алексей видел, как Саша смотрит на пасынка, и был уверен, что ящик для белья – не достаточно надежная защита.

Вода с утра была ледяная. Яков приносил с собой чайник и смешивал горячей воды в ведре. Намыливался, ополаскивался и только потом вставал под чуть потеплевшие струи, смывая остатки пены и грязной воды.

— Не подсматривай, — Яшка общался с Алексеем и тихо смеялся. — Я знаю, что ты смотришь!

— Я же вижу твоими глазами, как я могу не смотреть.

— Чувствую твой взгляд. Ты меня смущаешь.

Алексей и сам смущался. Яков был не по возрасту наивным, совсем не думал об альфах и почти не трогал себя.

— Но ты хорошо смотришь. Мне приятно, что ты делаешь это с заботой, — Яшка снова рассмеялся и, завернувшись в полотенце, стал промокать с себя воду. — Мне Дима сказал, что ты моя половинка. Наша связь так крепка, что мы чувствуем друг друга за сотни километров!

Алексей помнил тот разговор. Наивные мальчишки придумывали себе невероятные истории про истинные пары и про их связь. Алексей не знал, как должны скрепляться родственные души. К нему в приход часто приходили пары, которые называли себя истинными. В их глазах светилась любовь, и он был рад принимать участие в их венчании. Только нередко бывало, что через пару лет он узнавал о том, что эти пары разрушали свой союз. Некоторые приходили помолиться и попросить отпустить грех. И в их глазах уже не было ни любви, ни понимания, только озлобленная ненависть. И все они, как один, уверяли, что истинности не существует. Но вот же она – истинность – связь с Яковом, разве это не доказательство?

— Я так хочу, чтобы ты проснулся, Лешенька, приехал ко мне. Уверен, ты очень хороший.

— Не очень, — то, что осталось в прошлом, Алексей старался позабыть. — Но для тебя буду самым лучшим. Обещаю…

Яков улыбался, обнимал себя, сжимая руки, словно пытался обнять и Алексея. Его тоже безумно хотелось обнять в ответ. Согреть хоть немного после ледяной воды, согреть изнутри и снаружи. Якову не хватало человеческого тепла, просто отцовской ласки или доброго слова. Он, как выросший на помойке сорняк, никому не нужный и втаптываемый в грязь, пытался пробиться к свету, заметить в этой грязи хоть что-то хорошее, но его снова и снова топили в окружающем дерьме.

В доме опять не было еды. В пустом холодильнике стояла масленка с желтым куском старого масла, и лежало несколько луковиц. На верхней полке соленья прошлого века покрылись ржавчиной и плесенью. Яков скрутил крышку маринованных грибов, выловил самый безобидный и попробовал. На вкус старый масленок был терпимым, но пробовать другие не хотелось. Просить денег у Дениса или Саши было бесполезно, значит поесть сегодня не представиться возможности. Зато на столе стояло три бутылки водки с непонятной серой этикеткой.

Яша со вздохом отвинтил крышку одной из бутылок и сделал глоток.

— Яшка! Ты чего творишь! — испуганно воскликнул Алексей.

Парень поморщился, бросился к раковине и сплюнул отвратительную жидкость. Рот жгло. Промыв его водой из-под крана, он немного попил и вернул бутылку на место. Есть все еще хотелось. И теперь ему еще попадет за открытую бутылку. Наспех одевшись и приняв душ, Яков задержался в прихожей, натягивая рваные кроссовки. Из спальни вышел Саша в вытянутых боксерах, посмотрел на пасынка и громко рыгнул.

— Куда собрался?

— У меня в десять занятия в хоре.

— Слышь, Деня, — крикнул Александр в спальню, — твой ублюдок снова в город сбегает.

Яков сидел на полу, вжав голову, так хотелось уйти поскорее и не дожидаться решения папы. Но тогда, вернувшись вечером, он получит за уход без спроса вдвойне.

— Куда? — спросил Денис, он выглядел сонным и достаточно спокойным.

Можно было бы надеяться, что он не рассердится, не оставит дома и позволит пойти на занятия. Но Денис в любой момент мог сменить настрой, разозлиться и накинуться с обвинениями и руганью.

— У меня в десять занятия в хоре, — повторил Яков, с мольбой смотря на омегу.

— Чтобы в час был дома, — строго велел Денис, и сын с облегчением выдохнул.

Денис скрылся в спальне, прикрыв за собой двери, Саша подошел ближе, наблюдая, как Яков завязывает шнурки, когда подросток поднял лицо, мужчина подошел еще ближе и потерся пахом о его щеку.

— Едешь в город, сученок, со своими любовниками ебаться? — тихо и с ненавистью произнес он.

Яков попытался отмахнуться, подняться и выбраться из квартиры, но Саша схватил его за волосы и притянул к грязным растянутым трусам, тыркаясь стоящим членом в щеку.

— Вот тебе хуй, шлюха, давай, пососи!

Яков вскрикнул, и Александр отпустил его. Уже через мгновение Яков мчался к остановке, с трудом переводя дыхание и пытаясь сдержать безумную дрожь во всем теле.

— Сука, ублюдок, — кричал Алексей, — будь ты проклят, тварь! Как он посмел тебя тронуть?! Не возвращайся туда, садись на поезд и езжай в Псков. Яша, услышь меня, ну же!

— Не хочу домой возвращаться, — пробубнил Яков, вжимаясь в стену маршрутки и вытирая грязными рукавами слезы с лица. — Хочу к тебе поехать, Лешенька. Ты бы меня встретил?

— Я бы так хотел встретить, проснуться, выбраться из этой проклятой ловушки. Яшка, мне так нужно, чтобы ты был рядом. Не могу больше выносить все это безумие. Твоя жизнь неправильная, не так должны люди жить. Не представляю, где тебе денег взять, могу только плохого насоветовать, но и плохое для тебя в такой ситуации может хорошим быть. Потому что так больше нельзя.

— Ты главное не бросай меня, — Яков прикрыл глаза, успокаивая дыхание и стараясь забыть о доме. Проще было именно так: забыть и не обращать внимания. Яков был слишком покорный, не боец, и Алексей понимал, что должен бороться за них двоих.

— Всегда буду рядом.

Яков вернулся с занятий после часа дня, тихо, как мышь проскользнул в свою комнату и закрыл за собой двери. Денис сидел в спальне. Может, спал, а может, напивался. Александр отдыхал на кухне, смотрел телевизор и, казалось бы, был настроен неплохо, но показываться ему на глаза все равно не было никакого желания. Только очень скоро Яшка понял, что сидеть в своей комнате долго не сможет. Живот крутило от голода, хотелось съесть хоть что-то, или хотя бы воды напиться. А потому, помучившись, Яша все же выбрался из своей ненадежной норы.

В холодильнике было все так же пусто, может только масла стало меньше, а значит, Сашка уже что-то прикупил и съел, не оставив пасынку. Яков упрямо продолжил осматривать кухню, заглядывая в ящики, открывая шкафчики и вытаскивая пустые пакеты из-под стола, готовый съесть даже крошки. Александр мутным взглядом следил за его поисками, потом поднялся и шлепнул по заднице, когда Яков выбирался из-под очередной полки.

— Ой!— парень подпрыгнул и злобно уставился на отчима.

— Чего шаришься?

— Есть хочу, — надул губы подросток.

— Деня, — крикнул Александр, не отводя взгляда от пасынка, — свари нам суп!

— Картошки и колбасы надо, — ответил Денис.

— Слышал, пацан, в магазин сходи.

— У меня нет денег, — Яша продолжал недовольно смотреть на альфу и понемногу отходил к выходу.

— А ты заработай ртом своим, отсоси, — Александр противно улыбнулся и погладил свободной рукой пах.

— Пап! — крикнул Яков, — Сашка денег не дает!

Лицо Александра перекосилось, он злобно рыкнул и вернулся на свое место. Из спальни вышел Денис и недовольно ворча, вытащил из кармана Саши деньги, а потом передал их сыну.

— И чтобы не задерживался, — крикнул ему вслед Александр.  
Пусть все это будет сон...  
Когда Яков вернулся, Денис уже возился на кухне. Александр велел пасынку заняться уборкой, ведь вечером придут гости.

— Еще бы эти гости были людьми, — зло пробормотал Яша.

Ненавидел он всю эту компанию до дрожи, только ненависть в нем, как и все другие негативные эмоции была пассивной и безвредной. А Алексею очень бы хотелось, чтобы Яша хоть раз проявил себя, сказал что-то твердо или сделал что-то. Только не было в омеге этой решительности. Зато в Алексее ее накопилось, хоть захлебнись. И он был уверен, что как только поднимется на ноги, как только сможет действовать, приедет в этот проклятый город, даже если Яшка уже у него жить будет, и изобьет Александра. Не богоугодное дело, но перед господом Алексей сам ответит, а вот за то, как Сашка поступал с пасынком, отвечать ему придется перед Алексеем.

На полу было много жирных пятен, хотя Яков нередко этот пол драил со щеткой. Наводить чистоту омеге нравилось – это успокаивало, отвлекало от дурных мыслей и помогало забыть на время про все другие проблемы, кроме грязи, которую можно оттереть и уничтожить если не навсегда, то хотя бы на время. Он начинал что-то выдумывать, напевать про себя и представлять, что щетка это огромный корабль, который плывет по бурной реке, разбивая пенные волны, стремясь к своей цели. Рядом суетился папа, приятно пахло едой, и Яшке ненадолго начинало казаться, что где-то рядом сидят его старший брат и отец. С ними жизнь тоже не была идеальной, временами не хватало денег, бывало, Кирилл ссорился с папой и тогда Денис хлопал дверью, сбегая на улицу и расстраивая мужа еще сильнее. Или начинал бить посуду, впадая в истерику, и тогда брат обливал буйного омегу водой из ведра.

Папа тогда тоже пил. Да и отец мог к бутылке приложиться. Но Яков не видел в этом ничего дурного, потому что, выпив, родители становились ленивыми и сонными. Ребенку было обидно, что на него перестают обращать внимание, но зато его никогда не били и не обижали дурным словом. А Алешка развлекал и рассказывал истории, делал игрушки из любых подручных средств – даже из мусора мог что-то забавное смастерить, и временами читал совсем не детские сказки. Их жизнь не была примером для подражания, в ней было много плохого и обидного, но так и бывает в обычной жизни – совершенства не существует. Но то, что происходило теперь, было в сто раз хуже и потому старые воспоминания идеализировались, превращались в недостижимую прекрасную мечту. Яков хотел бы все вернуть. Но мертвые не возвращаются.

— Шевелись, ленивая корова, — Саша толкнул его в бок, пытаясь обойти, и наступил на пальцы. — Занял весь проход.

Отчим перешагнул через подростка и направился в уборную. Яша убрал тряпку и, сжав кулаки, посмотрел ему вслед. Почему все стало так плохо? Почему отец с Алешкой погибли, почему, почему?! Яков поднялся, есть резко расхотелось, сидеть рядом с Александром даже ради еды он бы не смог.

— Пойду уроки делать, — бросил он через плечо Денису и ушел к себе…

— Уехать, уехать... Лешка, ты бы мне помог?

Алексей не понимал, обращается ли Яков к нему, или к погибшему брату. Вытащив из-под кровати небольшую коробку, омега перебирал какие-то старые фантики, обрезки газет, билеты в кино и проездные карточки. Это все, что осталось, все, что хранилось с трепетом, то, что дарило воспоминания.

— Ты бы непременно придумал как. Я знаю, ты бы придумал. Так подскажи мне, — Яков опустил голову на стол, сжимая в руке коробок с неоновыми лампочками. Если их присоединить к батарейке, то наверняка они все еще будут гореть маленькими красными звездочками. Как горели на спицах велосипеда.

— Увези меня, Лешенька, забери с собой, сегодня, сейчас.

— Яшка, не пугай меня, — Алексей чувствовал его безнадежную апатию, такую, что только с крыши головой вниз – и то легче не станет. Яков устал, измучился, и слишком давно не ел, чтобы хоть как-то держаться. — Знаешь, у меня в Пскове маленькая квартира, но рядом с ней очень красивый парк, вечером там все освещено фонарями и летом можно гулять там в тапочках, словно в свой собственный сад выходишь, — сбиваясь с мыслей шептал он. Сейчас нужно было только не терять с Яковом связь, заветную ниточку, которая рвалась под напором жестокой реальности. — Слушай меня, малыш, слушай и не сдавайся.

Но это было совсем не то, что Якову могло сейчас помочь.

***

Запах супа кружил голову, но Яша так и не вышел из комнаты. Сейчас ему хотелось умереть от голода, лишь бы не видеть Александра. Папа про него не вспомнил и не позвал к столу. От этого тоже было обидно. А после шести в дверь позвонили, и в квартире сразу стало слишком шумно. Пришли Сашкины друзья. Причем пришли со своим алкоголем, а значит уйдут они не скоро.

Яша так и сидел за столом, перебирая свои сокровища и вспоминая истории с ними связанные. Понемногу отвлекаясь от происходящего, помогая и Алексею успокоиться. Рассказывал о своем брате, о том, что помнил и то, как видел свою прежнюю жизнь. Алексей слушал, пытался говорить с ним, но внутри все сжималось от отчаянья.

— Как долго мне ждать пробуждения? Сколько нам еще терпеть вдалеке друг от друга? Яшенька, хочу обнять тебя, хочу быть рядом и защитить.

Громкий грохот и взрыв смеха заставили Якова вздрогнуть, возвращая в реальность. Оторвавшись от своих сокровищ, он приоткрыл дверь и в небольшую щелку посмотрел на кухню. Петр по какой-то причине свалился со стула, и мужчины смеялись над ним, даже не пытаясь помочь подняться. Петр сам встал, его багровое лицо не предвещало ничего хорошего, но он только поставил свой стул на место и сел. На столе черно-белой россыпью лежали фишки домино, собутыльники играли, с грохотом припечатывая костяшки об стол. Это никогда ничем хорошим не кончалось, потому что Александр часто проигрывал, и на следующий день настроение у него было поганым.

Денис тоже сидел на кухне, крутился рядом с Сашкой, улыбался, выглядел довольным и счастливым. Таким он бывал редко, и Яшка задержался в дверях, смотря на почти прежнего папу. Может, кто-то из гостей похвалил его стряпню, а может, Вадим или Арсений принесли ему шоколада. Денис очень любил шоколад, но Александр был слишком жаден, чтобы баловать этим своего омегу.

— Саня, Санечка, пошли в спальню, — Денис пытался привлечь внимание своего альфы к себе, но тот был слишком увлечен игрой. — Я тебя хочу.

Яков покраснел и отвернулся. Стены в доме были картонные, и он прекрасно знал, чем родители занимаются в спальне, но старательно отгораживался от этого, делая вид, что этого аспекта жизни для него не существует.

— Отстань, Денька, видишь, мне везет! — Александр звонко шлепнул сожителя по заднице и усадил к себе на колени.

Денис ерзал, терся об него, вызывая смешки других альф, кто-то предложил Саше помочь с этим делом, Петр зло посмеявшись заявил, что дырка у старого Дениса песком скрипит, и альфы снова громко засмеялись.

Яков стоял у двери, вслушивался в неприятные разговоры и мысленно мчался куда-то далеко на север в удобном купе. Если бы только была возможность получить где-то деньги или вытащить пару бумажек из облезлого кошелька Александра, вытянуть торчащие десятки из оттопыренного кармана Петра, вскрыть свою маленькую копилку, в которой тоже набралось бы пару сотен. Хватило бы этого на билет? Все равно куда, лишь бы не оставаться здесь.

— Ах вы, суки! — взревел голос Александра, и Яков снова выставил нос. — Заебали с меня бабло драть!

Видимо Саша снова проиграл. Внутри у Яши все сжалось от понимания, что достанется за это именно ему. Словно Яков хоть в чем-то был виноват в этой жизни. Но разве Александр стал бы винить себя? Отчим продолжал недовольно материться, а Денис, воспользовавшись тем, что альфа освободился и больше не играет, стал активнее утягивать его за собой, отвлекая и действуя все наглее.

— Да, что ты пристал, дырка неугомонная! — Саша столкнул Дениса с колен, резким движением отодвинул от себя скрипучий кухонный стол и спустил штаны. — Если хочешь – соси!

Гости засмеялись, подбадривая Сашу, а Денис надулся, обидевшись, и попытался уйти. Но Александр, все еще злой из-за проигрыша, подначиваемый друзьями, притянул омегу к себе за волосы и ткнул лицом в пах.

— Соси, я сказал!

Денис не хотел быть битым. И прекрасно знал, что Саша сейчас легко начнет кулаками махать. Взял в руки вялый член, помассировал его, а потом взял в рот. Яков скривился, отвернулся, стало мерзко до тошноты. К горлу подступил комок, и захотелось поскорее сбежать. Прямо сейчас, пока все так заняты друг другом, что могут не заметить, как омега берет у них деньги.

— Это не плохой поступок, Яшенька, не воровство это будет. Тебе ведь надо, и тебе государство деньги дает на содержание. Они твои! — Алексей уговаривал парня, подталкивал на преступление и надеялся, что тот его послушает.

С кухни все еще слышались смешки, но они становились все реже, зато стал доноситься неприятный похотливый шепот и густой возбужденный запах альф. Яков осторожно вышел в коридор, бросая пугливые взгляды на гостей, и стал подкрадываться к вещам отчима.

— Сенька, давай он тебе снова в плату долга отсосет? — предложил Александр, оттягивая Дениса от своего члена.

— Давай! — с горящим взглядом согласился альфа.

— Да не хочу я! — попытался возразить Денис, но Саша подтолкнул его к товарищу.

— Делай, что сказали, или отлуплю! — пригрозил Александр и для надежности шлепнул омегу по заду.

Денис всхлипнул, послушно встал на колени перед собутыльником и бросил обиженный взгляд на Сашу. У Арсения уже стоял, он, не раздумывая, вытащил член из штанов и потянул омегу к своему паху. Денис еще немного поупрямился, попытался сжать губы, но Арсений держал его за волосы, тыкая членом в лицо, и Денис быстро сдался.

— Обожаю, как он сосет, — расслабленно промотал Арсений. Другие альфы жадно рассматривали, как член их собутыльника исчезает между алых губ.

— Сашка, а можно и мне? — спросил Вадим.

— Тебе я не проиграл. Обойдешься! — сердито заметил Александр, распоряжаясь Денисом, как хозяин.

Вадим с сожалением вздохнул, но член из штанов достал, видимо решив, что дрочить ему не запрещали.

— Давай, Саша, вдуй ему, он же просил, — с сальным взглядом предложил Петр, — а мы посмотрим.

Саша согласился, встал за спиной Дениса, выравнивая его спину и спуская с омеги штаны. Денис снова задергался, замычал что-то, заткнутый членом Арсения, замахал руками и получил от Саши по голой заднице. Яков замер, с трудом дыша, кровь стучала в висках так, что казалось, голова сейчас взорвется. Тело охватил какой-то дикий испуг, он прижал руки ко рту, чтобы не закричать, не привлечь внимание, но все внутри разрывалось от отчаянья и возмущения. Хотелось помочь папе, спасти его, но вместо этого Яшка шмыгнул в свою комнату, закрыл двери и спрятался под кровать.

— Они его снова... — прошептал он, начиная дрожать и всхлипывать.

— Яшенька, уходи отсюда, иди в Кропоткинский приход, попроси отправить тебя в Псков, скажи, что ты мой родственник, что я заплачу за тебя, только не оставайся здесь больше.

— Я так хочу к тебе Лешенька…

Из кухни стали доноситься довольные возгласы, чей-то басовитый голос хвалил Сашку и его шлюху, временами доносились недовольные крики Дениса и его стоны.

— Дери его сильней! Давай, еби! — кричал кто-то довольный и сытый.

— Суки! — наконец раздался рыдающий голос Дениса, и хлопнула дверь в спальню.

— Господи, пожалуйста, пусть все это будет сон!

Шум утих, Денис заперся в своей комнате и что-то еще громко кричал, матеря альф, потом стал рыдать и звать Кирилла. От его голоса Яшка сжимал уши, не желая слышать. Он не понимал, почему папа вообще остается с Александром? Зачем смывать хорошие воспоминания о погибшем муже алкоголем, зачем живет с альфой, который его совершенно не ценит и обращается как с мусором? Денис сломался после смерти Кирилла, а решение прервать кому старшего сына разрушило в нем последние крохи человечности. Если бы он пытался изменить хоть что-то, найти для себя и Якова новый дом, нового мужчину. Но Денис плыл по течению и старался не замечать насколько все плохо.

Мужчины на кухне продолжали смеяться, и их гогот заставлял Яшу дрожать и сильнее вжиматься в стену под кроватью. Но очень скоро Денис замолк, а мужчины опустошили очередную бутылку и стали требовать продолжения. Саша постучал в спальню Дениса, тот не открыл, обругав любовника, и Александр стал ломиться в комнату пасынка. Маленькая защелка – лишь подобие защиты, вылетела после первого же толчка. Яков завыл, вжимаясь в стену всем телом.

Отчим выволок его из комнаты за волосы, Яков еще некоторое время пытался брыкаться, но получив пару тумаков, замер, надеясь, что все обойдется. Альфы уже оделись, но в воздухе витал тяжелый запах секса и похоти. Мужчины смотрели на Якова с мерзким прищуром, и хотелось отмыться от этих липких несуществующих прикосновений.

— Сбегай, принеси бутылку, — сунул ему в руки две сотни Петр.

— Одна нога здесь, другая там! — добавил кто-то и подтолкнул к выходу.

Яков спешно натянул ботинки и легкую курточку. Делал все быстро, хотелось убраться из этой квартиры и больше не возвращаться. Наверно, для него наступил тот самый переломный момент, когда улица и помойка казались не таким уж плохим местом по сравнению с родным домом. Уже закрывая дверь, он услышал, как один из дружков сказал его отчиму:

— Омежка красивый, получше твоего Деньки будет. Давай его тоже поделим?

— С чего бы мне его вам отдавать? Себе оставлю, — добавил Саша и гадко рассмеялся.

Яков замер, прислушиваясь с замирающим сердцем. Денис всех только разогрел, но позабавившись с сорокапятилетним омегой, теперь альфы плотоядно смотрели на молодого.

— Триста дам.

— Давай пятьсот, — сказал отчим, и Яков вздрогнул.

Закрыв дверь, он опрометью бросился к магазину. Продавец – пузатый омега Гришка, смерил его запыхавшуюся фигуру взглядом и вытащил из-под прилавка паленку. У Якова документы не спрашивали, продавали алкоголь в любое время, потому что знали, для кого он берет.

— Не ходи туда, не ходи, — продолжал, как заклятье, повторять Алексей.

Были ли другие случаи насилия в этой квартире он не знал, но лишь взглянув на то, как делят пьяного омегу четверо альф, Алексею стало дурно. И слова Якова «они его снова...» подразумевали, что и до его появления в жизни этой семьи, Сашка развлекался так с друзьями. Теперь забрать Яшу было просто необходимо. Надо было вытащить его из этого притона любой ценой. Алексей не представлял, что может сделать в своем положении, но продолжал повторять, умолять, уговаривать, чтобы Яша не шел домой. Пусть даже омеге придется ночевать на улице...

— Мне почти восемнадцать, еще пару недель и я буду совершеннолетним и свободным. Меня не вернут домой полицейские, и мне никто будет не нужен. Ни папа, ни Сашкина квартира. — сердито бубнил себе под нос Яков, — найду работу, получше чем Денис, и заработаю кучу денег. Тогда и поеду к тебе, Лешка. Надо только забрать вещи брата, забрать мою коробку, — Яков закусил губу и посмотрел на темный проем подъезда, — и тогда я уйди навсегда.

Яков не мог оставить вещи брата и отца своему отчиму. Это было глупо. Алексей просил вернуться за ними в другой день, когда Сашка будет трезв, или хотя бы один, но остановить Якова не мог, сколько бы не твердил, сколько бы не упрашивал. Яша не желал потерять последнюю связь с той счастливой семьей, которая когда-то у него существовала. План он продумал, стоя перед обшарпанной дверью. Только действовать надо быстро. Пробравшись в квартиру незаметно, он в одежде прошел в свою комнату и сложил все в большой рюкзак. Оставив его рядом с порогом, он, скинув ботинки, прошел на кухню. Поставил бутылку на край стола, попытался незаметно выйти, но один из мужчин схватил его за руку и рявкнул:

— Что так долго? Тебя только за смертью посылать.

— Почему не снял верхнюю одежду? — рыкнул на ухо отчим, и Яков вжал голову в плечи. — Сколько раз тебе повторять.

По голове прилетело несколько ударов ладонью, и отчим толкнул омегу к дверям. Больше оставаться тут Яков не собирался и, бросив на ненавистного отчима презрительный взгляд, выплюнул: «Сука!» на прощанье. Это было ошибкой. Александр грозно рыкнул, поднимаясь на ноги, омега уже рванул к выходу, но у самых дверей его перехватили и за волосы потянули обратно. Яков завизжал, попытался вырваться, но снова получил по голове и по лицу от альфы.

— Ты живешь за мой счет, маленький ублюдок! — ревел Александр, продолжая колотить парня.

— Эй, Саня, ты же обещал дать мне попользоваться, и чтобы он в адеквате был. — остановил его Петр.

Отчим взглянул на сжавшегося в его руках мальчишку и швырнул его животом на стол:

— Деньги вперед.

За спиной зашуршали купюры, и альфы зашевелились. Яков с ужасом огляделся, не веря, что все действительно происходит на самом деле. Но пьяные мужчины не шутили. Якова сильнее толкнули на стол, и он взвизгнул.

— Проучите шлюху! — рассмеялся Саша.

Лицо у него было перекошено от злости, но в глазах горело вожделение. Яков видел его таким не раз, когда Саша заглядывал по вечерам в его комнату, почесывал яйца и сдергивал одеяло, любуясь на молоденького омегу. Только тогда он не трогал его, уходил к Денису, оставляя после себя шлейф отвратительного запаха похоти.

— Нет, сука, не смей! — Алексей метался, кричал, впадая в истерику.

От отчаянья, от того что он ничего не может сделать, его запертая душа разрушалась. Он почти чувствовал, как распадается на части, как рвется в чужой оболочке, но все равно не может помочь.

— Не надо, Сашенька, миленький, прекратите, — кричал Яков, пытаясь вырваться из сдавивших его тисков.

Кто-то дернул его за куртку, пытаясь снять, но он сжался, не позволяя себя раздевать. Несколькими сильными движениями альфа крутанули его, стараясь разжать руки и вытащить мальчика из одежды. Посыпались тумаки и тычки, Яша рванул к дверям, но его снова перехватили, сдернули куртку, сильно приложив головой об стену. За спиной слышались смешки, переходящие в пьяное гоготание, и подначивание друг друга. Мужчины распалились и жаждали продолжения. Купивший его Петр навалился сверху, прижимая к стене, и рванул за пояс брюк. Яков визжал, и Алексей, уже совершенно ничего не соображая, вторил ему.

— Отпустите его, — из спальни выбрался совершенно пьяный и заплаканный папа, — отпустите, я сказал!

— Заткнись, соска! — крикнул в ответ отчим. Папа попытался помочь сыну, двинулся в его сторону, заплетаясь в ногах, но Саша ударил его, наотмашь отшвырнув от себя. — Не поднимайся, сука.

Денис оттолкнулся от стены, вновь предпринял попытку спасти Якова и снова получил. Когда папа упал, Александр несколько раз ударил его ногой под ребра, и Денис, застонав, затих. За это время с Якова стащили свитер и штаны. Омега больше не кричал, он отчаянно дергался в руках насильников с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами и просил Сашу остановить все это.

— Прекратите! Остановитесь! — продолжал кричать Алексей.

Это походило на безумный ужасный сон, на кошмар из которого невозможно было выпутаться. И Алексей хотел, чтобы это было сном, и чтобы он проснулся, и никакого Александра Гордеева не существовало. Даже если и Якова не будет существовать, он не хотел, чтобы все это происходило.

— Масла дай, — велел Петр, удерживая тело Якова на столе.

Омега испуганно мычал, уткнувшись носом в столешницу, и беспомощно дергал ногами. Руки ему с двух сторон держали. Насильник, схватил его за волосы одной рукой, другой налил подсолнечного масла на член и приставил его ко входу. Яков задрожал, снова дернулся совершенно бесполезно, и замер, понимая, что никуда отсюда не денется.

— Почему ты не помогаешь? — прошептал он в пустоту, и Алексей завыл, зная, что этот вопрос обращен к нему.

Яков вскрикнул, когда альфа резким толчком вошел в него, и отчаянно сжал побелевшими пальцами столешницу. Омега боялся боли, но ее почти не было, только ослепляющая до безумия пустота пронзила все тело. И холод. От него трясло тело и душу. В ушах звенело, и он не слышал ни слов отчима, что Яков шлюха и его давно следовало натянуть, ни оскорблений других альф. Стол давил ему в живот, и что-то склизкое и влажное прикасалось к ягодицам. Заледеневшие пальцы казались чужими. Все окружающее стало серым, отступило, удерживающие его руки пропали, как и вся эта комната. Было настолько тошно, что к горлу стала подступать желчь. Яков попытался сглотнуть, избавиться от гадкого чувства, горло судорожно сжалось, и стало немного легче.

Сглатывание подавило рвотные порывы, но прочистило уши. В комнату вернулись мерзкие слова Александра, крики папы, который больше не поднимался из своего угла, наблюдая, как насилуют его сына, смех альф и мерзкий шепот у самого уха: «Я следующий».

Его отпустили. Петр отошел, тяжело дыша, и отвесил звучный шлепок на ягодицах. Нахлынувшая слабость сковала тело настолько, что Яков не мог и пальцем шевельнуть. Он попытался подняться, но его снова ткнули носом в столешницу. Перед глазами все помутнело, и он пошатнулся, заваливаясь на бок вместе со столом. Грохот, удар, какие-то крики. Якова, наконец, вырвало, и он застонал, пытаясь сплюнуть прожигающую горло кислоту.

— Грязный ублюдок! Будешь потом вылизывать это! — крик Саши привел в себя, и Яков стал медленно подниматься.

— Ненавижу! — сквозь прорывающиеся рыдания выкрикнул омега.

Его трясло от боли и слез, ему казалось, он все еще чувствует плоть альфы внутри, что-то стекало по бедрам, обжигая заледеневшую кожу. Хотелось сломать себя, и вырвать эти ощущения. Хотелось сломать Александра, разорвать его на кусочки. Или это были желания Алексея, который продолжал и продолжал кричать?

Яков бросился на отчима с кулаками. Но даже не смог дотянуться. Александр перехватил его за руку, толкнул на пол и пнул ногой по бедрам. Остальные поддержали его, требуя наказать наглого сученка. Яков попытался сжаться, защищаясь от ударов, но его перехватили за руку, стали тянуть в разные стороны, раскрывая.

— Тащите его в спальню, научим его уму разуму, — с безумной улыбкой произнес Саша, и Яков стал орать, вырываясь из схвативших его рук.

— Нет! Не смейте! — его голос тонул в диком похотливом смехе и улюлюканье довольных альф.

— Нет! Не надо! — Алексей пытался зажать уши и глаза, пытался отключиться от происходящего безумия.

Он не мог помочь Якову, не представлял, как выбраться из ловушки, в которой сам оказался – запертый без тела, беззвучный наблюдатель всего этого кошмара.

Омегу швырнули на кровать, он попытался подняться, но его тут же толкнули назад. Четверо мужчин обступили его, жадно рассматривая юное тело, противные потные ладони потянулись к нему, хватая везде, выворачивая руки и раздвигая ноги. А дальше Яков начал кричать от боли.

— Нет! — отчаянно от обжигающего душу ужаса крикнул Алексей, рванул вперед, стараясь убраться оттуда, прекратить все это.

Что-то болезненно резануло по руке, и Алексей почувствовал, как падает. С грохотом приземлившись на пол, он попытался подняться, но снова упал. Переплетавшие его провода душили, стягивая слово паутиной, и Алексей застонал от режущей боли:

— Пожалуйста...

Ответом ему была тишина. Палата была пуста. Он лежал на полу в Псковской районной больнице, за сотни километров от мальчика, которого сейчас насиловало четверо альф.

— Нет, господи, пожалуйста, пусть все это будет сон! — простонал он и потерял сознание.  
Господи, ты лучше всех  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — над Алексеем склонился молодой врач и посветил фонариком в глаза.

С трудом удалось дернуться, тело казалось окаменевшим, безжизненным.

— Плохо, — честно ответил Алексей и попытался встать.

— Лежите. Вам пока нельзя подниматься.

— Мне надо идти...

— Хотя бы пару недель придется полежать, — врач улыбнулся и успокаивающе надавил на плечи, пытаясь вновь уложить его. — Вы очень долго были в коме и ваши мышцы ослабли.

— Долго? Сколько? — не понимая, спросил Алексей: он пару недель слонялся по больнице, а потом два месяца провел рядом с Яковом. Яков... воспоминания о том, в каком состоянии он оставил мальчика, резануло ножом по сердцу. — Я должен ехать…

— Почти два года, — ответил врач. — Как только вы наберетесь сил, то сможете уехать.

— Два года? — от удивления Алексей снова поднялся, и доктор недовольно покачал головой. — Не может быть, не верю! Какой сейчас год, число?!

— Сожалею, но я не вру.

Врач ушел, а Алексей остекленевшим взглядом уставился на потолок. Прошла вечность, как он сбежал от Якова, оставил его одного на растерзание этим ублюдкам. Что с ним стало после этого? Как он жил, осознавая, что его изнасиловали на глазах у папы? Изнасиловал отчим и его друзья... В груди поднималась бессильная злоба. Слишком юный и наивный Яков не смог бы справиться с этим, и наверняка свел счеты с жизнью. Следом хотелось отправить и тех, кто это сделал с мальчиком. Бог поймет и, наверно, простит. Уничтожить таких – не грех. Они – не люди. Алексей до боли сжал кулаки, понимая, что если с Яковом что-то случилось, он отыщет Александра и просто убьет его. Впрочем, с Яковом уже случилось. Случилось самое страшное и, возможно, еще много очень плохого, а Алексея не было рядом.

Хотелось кричать, бить все вокруг, но лучше было выплеснуть весь этот гнев на того, кто заслужил. Нужно было подняться, добраться до Краснодарской области и размазать ублюдка Александра по столу, на котором он позволил... Зажав глаза руками, Алексей пытался выбросить из головы страшные картины, которые были так свежи, словно случились только что, и с ним. Но это действительно произошло с ним – с его половинкой, с омегой, который должен был стать его.

— Где ты сейчас, мой мальчик? — прошептал мужчина в темный квадрат окна.

За окном была ранняя зима, судя по остаткам пожухлых листьев под тонким слоем снега. С Яковом он расстался в мае. Этого ли года? Прошлого? Жив ли еще его мальчик?

Яков, за те два месяца, что Алексей провел подле него, превратился в его центр вселенной. Больше ничего в мире не имело значения, и Алексей был готов отправиться за ним на край света, бросить всю свою жизнь к его ногам, или хотя бы просто подарить свою душу. Все вокруг него словно уснуло в безмятежном равнодушии, и лишь мысль о Якове продолжала гореть ярким лучиком, заставляя двигаться и подниматься. Алексей намеревался найти его, привести домой и подарить обещанный рай.

Только встать с постели он не мог. Раньше Алексей был крупным, достаточно рослым мужчиной с хорошей мускулатурой и статной фигурой. Теперь, он напоминал рахитичного старика. Впалая грудь, высушенные, дряблые мышцы. Кома обострила его проблемы с поджелудочной, и два раза в день медбрат ставил ему уколы инсулина. Но Алексей не собирался сдаваться.

***

Восстановительная терапия была долгой и болезненной. Мышцы не слушались, ходить было сложно и больно, через пару минут занятий тело бросало в пот от усталости. Но Алексей продолжал упорно трудиться, был готов заниматься двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Но возиться с ним никто не хотел, у него не было денег, а государство на помощь, таким как он, выделяло слишком мало средств.

От персонала больницы он узнал, что полгода назад к нему приезжал его брат, оставил скудные средства и снова вернулся в Москву. Немного придя в себя, Алексей позвонил ему, поговорил от сил пару минут, попросил денег и распрощался. С братом у него были неплохие отношения, но с тех пор, как он уехал работать в Псковский приход, связь истончилась, а за последние два года комы и вовсе растаяла. Брат обещал прислать денег, но сколько и когда – не сказал. Алексею оставалось лишь ждать. Но с каждым днем ожидания переносить бездействие становились все невыносимее.

У него не было ни друзей, ни близких. Прихожане первое время посылали ему соболезнования, священник из его прихода после его пробуждения привез вещи и благословил. Обещал снова взять в приход на содержание и обрадовал, что квартиру его пока сдавал, чтобы долги по счетам не накопились. Куда делись остальные деньги за сдачу площади, Алексей спрашивать не стал – был благодарен и за такую поддержку. Через месяц, как только он начал более менее самостоятельно передвигаться, он потребовал выписать его. Недолгое препирательство с врачом, и у него на руках оказались все необходимые документы.

Квартира встретила приятной чистотой и свежестью. За ней действительно следили. На столе лежала записка и пара купюр, в холодильнике стояло несколько просроченных банок с творогом, но Алексей не побрезговал и таким питанием. Нужно было набраться сил и поехать за Яковом, спасти его. Алексей спешил, подсознательно понимая, что возможно спасать уже и некого.

Через неделю, к новому году, брат прислал десять тысяч, это было до смешного мало, не хватило бы даже на билеты до Краснодара и обратно на двоих. А Алексею нужна была новая одежда, еда, и хоть какие-то средства, чтобы прожить некоторое время в Кропоткине. Зачем ему задерживаться в этом городе он не знал, но чувствовал, что потребуется.

А еще деньги нужны были на лекарства. Хоть врачи и обещали, что со временем работа поджелудочной железы наладиться, пока ему приходилось делать себе уколы, и он сразу купил запас инсулина на два месяца, чтобы не просить лишний раз рецепт. Делая себе инъекции, Алексей поневоле возвращался к неприятным воспоминаниям из далекой молодости, когда его жизнь зависела от кайфа и не имела никакого смысла. Уколы он с тех пор ненавидел. Но денег на дорогой аппарат, который сам делает инъекции, не было.

Занимался он каждый день, буквально каждую секунду, к середине января, после того как смог подняться на свой четвертый этаж по лестнице, не держась за перила, он решил, что пора ехать. Тело еще было очень слабым, но дни улетали в пустоту, а все это время Яшка оставался один или, что хуже – в руках Александра.

Алексей и так задержался, безнадежно опоздал, не был рядом, когда Якову это было нужно, и продолжал опаздывать...

Собрав все необходимое, забросив небольшой рюкзак за спину, Алексей зашел попрощаться в церковь Старого Вознесения. Тут ничего не изменилось, и наверно, еще столетия не будет меняться. После восстановления церковь старались поддерживать в том виде, в каком она виделась реставраторам. В полдень в будний день храм был пуст. Только пожилой омега сидел у входа и продавал свечки и недорогие иконы. Алексей кивнул ему, но тот что-то читал и не заметил бывшего дьякона.

Перед алтарем Алексей опустился на колени и прочел молитву, прося благословения своим делам. Тело подрагивало как перед предстоящим прыжком в ледяную воду. Но в сердце была твердая уверенность, понимание, что Якову нужна сейчас его помощь, и Алексей был готов помочь ему любой ценой. Перекрестившись, он быстро поднялся. Бросил взгляд за спину, посмотрел на двери в комнаты священнослужителей и подошел к ящику с пожертвованиями. Своим ключом отпер его, достал деньги, сунул их за пазуху и снова запер коробку. На выходе шаг стал более тяжелым, а из дверей он выходил почти бегом, словно стены жгли. Про себя он уверял, что вернет все до копейки, что деньги эти нужны, чтобы помочь, но совесть все равно мучила.

***

Поезд задержали. В Краснодар Алексей прибыл только к ночи, опоздав на областной автобус до Кропоткина. Денег лишних не было, и он заснул на вокзале, под открытым небом, прикрыв себя газеткой. Проснувшись, первым делом проверил на месте ли деньги и документы, потом достал коробку со шприцом и бутылочкой инсулина и в общественном грязном туалете сделал укол. От холода дрожали руки, и на животе остались пятна крови после неудачных попыток. Дожидаясь автобуса, он прогуливался по станции, понемногу разминая затекшие мышцы, выпил кофе в открывшемся киоске и съел сомнительный по свежести пирожок.

Словно от дурного предчувствия тело было ватным и ни на что не реагировало. Алексей вернулся из комы, выбрался из своего забытья, но все еще чувствовал себя ведомым, куском бездушной плоти, потому что душа его осталась рядом с мальчиком, так сильно нуждающимся в его помощи. Если бы он только мог быть рядом по-настоящему, если бы…

В Кропоткин он прибыл в полдень. Городок был красивый, ухоженный, и в середине января больше напоминал осенний Петербург, чем южный курортный город. Почерневшие деревья хмуро обступали промокшую булыжную мостовую. Маршрутки носились, обливая прохожих серой жижей из луж, внутри них было душно, слишком влажно – от переполнявших запахов и нехватки кислорода к горлу подступала горькая тошнота. Ожидание убивало. Чем ближе был дом Якова, тем больнее стучало сердце в груди. Алексей знал, что будет больно, даже если Яшка жив, здоров и справился с тем, что случилось. Потому что Алексей сам с этим не справился.

На последней остановке он вышел один. Осмотрелся, пытаясь сориентироваться, направился сначала к магазину, потом к заправке. Никак не мог узнать дом. Все улицы были серыми, мрачными, покрытыми мокрой густой грязью и старыми опавшими листьями. Они никак не напоминали тот весенний район, который Алексей видел глазами Якова. Или может, просто омега все видел в более ярком свете? Остановив несколько прохожих, он попытался узнать, где живет Яков Цветиков, но в ответ получал лишь презрительные взгляды. Потом ему повезло – какой-то альфа с усмешкой махнул на соседний дом.

Ничем не примечательная пятиэтажка, которых сотни в пригородах. Алексей вошел в подъезд, сморщившись от зловонного запаха. Дом был во много раз страшнее, чем он его запомнил – кучи мусора по углам, выбитые двери с захламленными прихожими. Большинство квартир были заброшены, с трудом верилось, что тут может хоть кто-то жить.

Быстро перебирая ногами, он поднялся на второй этаж и остановился перед знакомой дверью. За ней слышались какие-то голоса, и он приложил ухо к засаленной обивке, стараясь понять, что там происходит. Но, похоже, это шумел телевизор. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он нажал кнопку звонка. Неприятная трель резанула по ушам и нервам, Алексей отошел к светлому пятну освещенного коридора и стал ждать.

Появившийся на пороге Александр вызвал дрожь отвращения. Сжав кулаки, Алексей стал надвигаться на него, желая свернуть шею и вырвать сердце.

— К Яшке? — спросил он, рассматривая гостя. — Три сотни за минет, семьсот за трах.

— Чего? — гнев нарастал, хотелось расшибить его гнилую башку об косяк. Приходило жуткое понимание, что после первого изнасилования, Александр не остановился, и Яша стал жертвой его алчности. — Проституция запрещена!

— Тогда пошел вон! — Саша попытался закрыться, но Алексей рванул вперед и подставил ногу, мешая захлопнуть дверь, только вот хозяин дома оказался крепче и сильнее и резким толчком отшвырнул непрошенного гостя.

— Дам штуку! — отчаянно произнес он, снова бросаясь к оставшейся щели.

Саша замер, дверь снова открылась, приглашая Алексея войти. Квартира не изменилась, может только стала грязнее и меньше. Забрав деньги, Александр велел оставить обувь и пальто в прихожей. А потом указал на спальню Якова. На дрожащих ногах Алексей подошел к ней, с трудом заставил нажать на ручку, приоткрывая дверь и выпуская наружу смесь запахов секса и грязного белья. Тяжелый, горький запах желания, старой спермы и рвоты. Все смешалось, скрывая чуть заметный тонкий аромат горячего шоколада. Алексей вдохнул глубже и закашлялся, задыхаясь от всей это смеси.

За спиной заворчал Саша, и Алексей быстро вошел, закрывая за собой дверь.

Яша лежал на кровати, свесив одну руку на пол. Он казался еще более худым и бледным чем был раньше. Казался мертвым. И Алексей бросился к нему, схватил за ледяную кисть, перевернул на спину и встретился с прозрачными холодными глазами.

— Отпусти, — произнес Яша одними губами, и Алексей отпрянул.

Вместо его красивого сияющего мальчика на него смотрел выцветший посеревший труп. От Якова не осталось ничего – даже оболочка сгнила, рассыпалась. Длинные густые волосы были криво острижены под корень, скорее всего ножом и скорее всего Яков сделал это сам – в некоторых местах под коротким ежиком были видны кровоточащие раны. Серая кожа обтягивала высушенное тело, словно ничего кроме костей в нем не осталось.

Яша сел, опустил голые тощие ноги на пол и повернул голову на бок, рассматривая гостя. Светлые радужки казались совершенно прозрачными, зрачки сужеными, так что даже в этой темноте выглядели точками.

— Ты моя очередная галлюцинация? Если так, то убирайся... – проговорил он нараспев, голос его был сухим, дрожащим. Совсем не похожим на голос того светлого мальчика, которого альфа видел полгода назад.

— Привет, — произнес Алексей, облизывая пересохшие от волнения губы.

— Теперь мы будем счастливы? — усмехнулся Яков, слишком спокойно, слишком безэмоционально, словно пластиковая кукла. — Почему ты не явился раньше, мой ангел-хранитель?

Алексей вздрогнул, неуверенно приблизился. Яков следил за ним взглядом. Не отрываясь от невидимой точки на его шее, не поднимая головы, так, чтобы не встречаться с его глазами, но не отпуская из поля зрения. Мужчина сел рядом, положил руку на бледное ледяное бедро и сжал пальцы. Яше небрежно похлопал его по окостеневшей ладони, положил руку на плечо, обнимая, и позволил прижаться к своей груди лицом. Плечи Алексея задрожали, тихо взвыв, он схватил щуплое тело, притягивая к себе ближе.

— Я так ждал тебя, ждал раньше. Думал, ты сможешь прийти, но тогда, в самый страшный момент ты меня бросил...

— Прости, пожалуйста, прости... — Алексея трясло, все чувства, что некогда хотелось выплеснуть, сейчас сжались в бессмысленный путаный комок.

Хотелось волком выть, бросаясь на стены, ломать что-то, крушить. Хотелось разорвать пространство, разрушить неправильную временную линию и оказаться в этой комнате год назад. Не бесплодным духом, запертым в невинном юном теле, а самим собой. Почему бог так жестоко обошелся с ними обоими? Почему позволил быть рядом и не быть вместе?

— Потом было проще... — Яков гладил дрожащую спину, продолжая снисходительно смотреть на него. — Только первое время было тяжело. После той ночи я неделю встать не мог, а когда начал ходить, Сашка снова пригласил друзей. Теперь он брал плату с каждого. Они часто приходили. Наверно и сейчас приходят. Я уже не разбираю лиц, и давно стало все равно. — омега говорил спокойно, слишком спокойно и равнодушно, — Папа умер через пару недель, напился на мой день рожденье и упал на рельсы. А может, его толкнули. Но меня Саша даже на похороны не пустил. Они на поминках так напились... Человек пятнадцать было... И потом они все... — Яша задрожал, и Алексей крепче сжал его, говорить он не мог, горло сдавило спазмами от ужаса и боли. Хотелось попросить Якова не рассказывать, не говорить ничего, но он не мог. Яков на его движение хихикнул. О папе он не сожалел. Не о чем было сожалеть. С папой ушла последняя надежда на возможное спасение. Но именно папа был тем, кто привел их в дом Александра. — Только хор жалко. — Яша вздохнул, видимо хор был единственным важным воспоминанием о тех днях, когда он еще жил нормальной жизнью. — Почему ты меня бросил?

— Я был в коме, — попытался оправдываться Алексей, но потом понял, о чем говорит Яков. В ту ночь, когда отчим с друзьями впервые воспользовались им, ему нужна была поддержка, нужно было чье-то незримое присутствие, а Алексей сбежал. — Я не знал, что прошло полгода. Когда я очнулся, то хотел сразу приехать, был уверен, что еще не поздно...

— Все равно было бы поздно, — Яша оттолкнул его, взял за плечи, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — Что бы ты сделал, нищий дьякон из Псковского прихода?

— Ты слышал, что я говорил? — удивился Алексей.

— Отголосками мыслей. Они потом часто приходили ко мне. Когда было совсем невмоготу, я придумывал, как ты выглядишь, надеялся, что смогу разглядеть тебя в окно. Долго высматривал среди прохожих. Но ты все не появлялся.

— Я приехал, как только смог. И теперь я заберу тебя, увезу в Псков.

— И что? — Яков дергано рассмеялся, открывая рот. Передних зубов у него не было. — Думаешь, мы будем жить как нормальная пара? Смотреть сериалы по телику, смеяться до слез, есть овсянку на завтрак... — Яков внезапно разревелся, подтянул к себе острые коленки и уткнулся в них носом. Он не верил, что для него еще что-то возможно. Потому не сбежал, как планировал. После насилия, слабому мальчику принять сильное решение стало еще сложней. Яков потерял для себя надежду, и Алексей, вернувшись из мира мертвых, не мог подарить ему ее.

— Яшенька, не плачь, я буду заботиться о тебе до конца твоих дней, сделаю все, чтобы ты больше никогда не страдал, не вспоминал о том, что тут было.

— Забудем... Давай забудем все вместе, — всхлипывал он.

— Обязательно! — Алексей прижал его к себе, сам давясь слезами.

Он не представлял как лечить мальчика от его прошлого, как спасать из того мира, в котором он оказался.  
Ты меня ждешь?  
В дверь раздался стук.

— Побыстрее там, уже очередь!

— Нет, нет! — отчаянно зашептал Алексей. — Я не позволю никому к тебе прикоснуться.

— А что ты сделаешь? — пожал плечами Яша, снова укладываясь на живот. — Он все равно получит свое. А если я буду сопротивляться, то изобьет и сам трахнет.

— Саша тоже? — внутри, словно все почернело.

Алексей поднялся, осматривая комнату. Нужно было уводить Якова, спасать его, вытаскивать из этого безумия и пытаться увести в Псков.

— Одевайся, Яшенька, мы уезжаем!

— Не выйдет, — безучастно ответил мальчик, не шевелясь. В дверь снова постучали.

— Я тебя заберу! — Алексей твердым шагом направился к двери и распахнул ее.

На пороге стоял Александр, а за его спиной какой-то помятый альфа лет пятидесяти в полицейской форме. На мгновение показалось, что пришла помощь, что кто-то из соседей вызвал полицию, и теперь Якова легко можно будет забрать из этого дома. Алексей попытался поймать взгляд патрульного, но тот отвернулся, сделал вид, что рассматривает грязные стены и помогать не обирается. Гнев от такого наплевательского отношения стал почти физически ощутим.

— Я хочу увести Якова! — грозно произнес он.

— Разбежался, — сплюнул Александр, — с дороги!

— Я выкуплю его! — Алексей попытался расставить руки, но Саша сгреб его в сторону.

К счастью, слова о деньгах подействовали, и Александр задумался, остановился, посмотрел на Алексея с прищуром, и тот в поддержку своих слов кивнул.

— Я заплачу, чтобы забрать насовсем.

— Сколько? — в глазах мужчина загорелась жадность, и он отстранил нового клиента, не давая ему войти к Яше.

— Сколько ты хочешь?

— Пятьдесят штук! — выдохнул Саша, смутно представляя, сколько это денег, так как после смерти Дениса жил заработками Якова.

— Я принесу деньги сегодня же! — твердо сказал Алексей, хотя понятия не имел, где за пару часов достать такую сумму. — И больше никаких клиентов. Моя штука была залогом.

Саша задумался, свел брови, что-то решая, а потом указал на стоящего рядом полицейского.

— Этот последний.

Алексей от негодования сжал кулаки, хотелось броситься на них обоих, разбить Александру голову и сломать шею очередному похотливому альфе. Ради Якова он был готов почти на что угодно. Но его остановила только форма и понимание, что убийство полицейского оправдать ничем не удастся. Сделав глубокий вдох, он попытался говорить спокойно, только голос все равно срывался.

— Больше никаких клиентов!

— Он уже заплатил, — рыкнул Александр и толкнул Алексея в грудь, — а ты свали из моего дома!

— Не смей трогать Якова! Проституция противозаконна, тебя посадят, а Яков отправиться со мной!

— Свали, хуесос недотраханый, — Саша снова с силой толкнул его. — Яшка живет на моей шее в моем доме, а платить за аренду жилья ведь как-то надо. Он сам хочет ебаться, я только привожу ему друзей. Так, Яшка? — кинул он Алексею за спину. Алексей не видел, что ответил Яков, но Александр победно улыбнулся, — Понял скотина? И в полиции ничего не сделают. Ебаться же не запрещено?— он бросил взгляд на второго мужчину и тот, кивнув, улыбнулся желтыми зубами. — Иди, а то Яшенька заждался.

— Нет! — попытался перехватить его Алексей и тут же получил в нос кулаком.

Зарычав он бросился на ненавистного альфу и снова несколько раз получил в лицо. Ослабевшее тело после двухлетнего бездействия не подчинялось. Алексей пытался махать кулаками, рычал от бессилия. И все это время, слыша на заднем плане сдавленные всхлипы Якова, зверел все сильней. Красная пелена закрыла глаза, он почти не чувствовал ударов, которые сыпались градом, бил в ответ, рвался к комнате своего омеги, кричал что-то, умолял отпустить Яшку, просил Якова бежать...

Александр спустил его с лестницы, на прощание, сказав, что стоимость поднимается до сотни, и без денег он его не пустит. Подняться после побоев было едва ли не сложнее, чем после комы, но Алексей заставил себя встать и двигаться. Даже если он притащит полицию, то они ничего не сделают, ведь патрульные из местного отделения в курсе происходящего и сами ходят к Якову. Нужно было добраться до маршрутки, приехать в город и позвонить брату. Хотя чем бы помог брат?

Алексей застонал от беспомощности. Яшку нужно было вытаскивать, хоть силой. Но сил не было, а теперь, кажется, еще и рука была вывернута, пошевелить ей не удавалось.

Выбравшись из подъезда, Алексей отыскал ближайшую аптеку и купил бинт. Замотал руку и сел на скамье. Сосредоточенно пытался думать только о том, как будет добывать денег. Но мысли постоянно бежали к оставленному в грязной комнате мальчику, и Алексей зажимал голову руками, сдерживая рвущийся из сердца вой. Деньги нужны были срочно. Можно попытаться найти работу, но столько он будет копить ту самую сотню? Зато ему могли заплатить за секс, если работать пару недель без отдыха. Алексей был готов подставиться какому-нибудь извращенцу, отдать свое тело, лишь бы вытащить Яшу из этого ада. Только как альфе искать клиентов не представлял, да и связей в Кропоткине никаких не имелось.

В маршрутке было пусто и слишком ярко. Свет бил по глазам и обжигал свежие синяки на лице. Хотелось спрятаться под порванное Александром пальто, спрятаться от всего мира и забрать с собой Яшу. Утащить его в темноту и тишину комы, где никого больше кроме них двоих не будет существовать.

Теперь Кропоткин казался таким же грязным, как и район в Кропоткинском пригороде. Рядом с железнодорожным вокзалом горели редкие фонари, крутились люди с товарными тележками и что-то из-под полы продавали альфы кавказкой наружности. Стемнело быстро. Хотя еще не было семи, а город уже погрузился в ночь.

Алексей направился к ближайшему банковскому отделению. Благодаря помощи прихода у него даже сохранился счет, и сейчас он мог надеяться лишь на благосклонность чужих людей и на возможность получения кредита. Но кредит ему не дали, зато посоветовали обратиться в службу быстрого займа. Если повезет, деньги у него будут уже минут через пятнадцать. Плевать было на завышенные проценты, Алексей чувствовал, что готов сейчас и на преступление.

Через полчаса на его счету было тридцать тысяч, он обратился во все возможные конторы, но большего ему не давали. Как во сне он ходил с одной улицы на другую, совершенно не понимая, где он и что нужно делать. Мысли были вязкими как кисель. Сердце то заходилось в быстром темпе, то останавливалось, замирало, и тогда тело охватывали апатия и холод. Ему давно нужно было сделать укол инсулина, но он забыл и про лекарства, и про свой недуг.

Время приближалось к десяти. Город был серым, склизким. Словно выпотрошенная перед заморозкой рыба. От него было тошно. Забившаяся в нос вонь, разъедающая изнутри боль, все смешалось в какие-то смутные чувства предстоящей потери. Но Алексей не собирался терять. Не сейчас, когда он был так близко к своему мальчику, когда мог почувствовать его тепло, ощутить всей кожей, быть по-настоящему вместе…. Яша казался сломанным. Нет, даже не сломанным – выжженным изнутри, опустошенным настолько, что заполнять его уже не имело смысла. Только остановиться все равно не было возможности. Сдастся, сказать самому себе, что опоздал, безумно опоздал, и бороться там уже не за что?

— Нет, нет, — хотелось кричать, взывать к бездушным небесам, требовать ответа. — Разве я мало тебе отдал?

Такие глупые слова. Алексей остановился, вытер тыльной стороной руки распухший нос. Бог все видит, Бог все знает и поможет нуждающимся. Разве Яков не нуждался? Разве он не заслужил? Один маленький мальчик, со сломанным детством, с разбитыми мечтами... Разве так сложно было подарить ему капельку счастья?

— Возможно… Все возможно. И господь выбрал меня, чтобы я… смог, — Алексей судорожно оглянулся, ища спасение.

Взгляд остановился на неброской вывеске ломбарда. Рука невольно потянулась к часам на запястье. Они когда-то принадлежали папе... Дорогие, хорошие часы никогда не использовались по назначению – разве церковникам нужно время? Но они были важны как память. Только сейчас в жизни появилось нечто более важное и ценное, чем воспоминание о погибшем родителе.

Помещение было просторным, вдоль стен стояли стенды с дорогими товарами, рядом с входом сидел тучный пожилой охранник с заспанными глазами. Над дверьми звякнул колокольчик, оповещая всех о его прибытии и над прилавком показалась светлая макушка барыги. Алексей быстро подошел, поглаживая холодящий кожу ремешок часов, почему-то сейчас они четко стали ощущаться, словно потяжелели на килограмм. Руки задрожали, когда он стал снимать их, но Алексей не собирался отступать.

— Вашерон Константин? — продавец внимательно рассматривал корпус и чуть потертый ремешок. — Подделка?

— Настоящие. Мой отец купил их папе на серебряную свадьбу. Они штук сто сейчас стоят.

— Да? — продавец с недоверием покрутил в руках часики, потом открыл планшет и стал что-то искать в интернете. — Дам тридцать, — наконец назначил он цену.

— Этого мало.

— Они потертые, модель устарела, корпус чуть поцарапан. И гравировка! Мало кто покупает дорогие часы с гравировкой.

— Я их выкуплю! Но мне надо больше! — Алексей слишком агрессивно ударил ладонями по прилавку, и со своего места лениво приподнялся охранник.

— Тридцать две и не больше, — продавец потянулся к часам, и Алексей зачем-то вцепился пальцами в ремешок, в голове стучало набатом, адреналин превращал тело в сгусток отчаянного страха. Сейчас что-то произойдет... что-то случится и нужно будет прыгнуть...

Охранник положил ему руку на плечо, Алексей дернулся, локтем нанося удар куда-то в шею. Мужчина закашлял, отступил беспомощно хлопая глазами. Будь он поменьше комплекцией, от такого удара упал бы непременно, но охранник выстоял, попытался вытащить пистолет из кобуры, но Алексей перехватил его руку и пока тот не пришел в себя, вытащил оружие.

— Деньги! — рыкнул он на продавца. — Мне надо семьдесят штук!

Парень дрожащими руками стал выгребать купюры, наверно всю мелочь собрал, но в кассе не хватило десяти тысяч. Только это было уже не важно. Алексей скинул бумажки в пластиковый пакет, туда же полетели и часы. Не убирая оружия, он выбежал на улицу. Тут же накатила усталость, безумие прошло, и накрыл ужас от осознания своего поступка, от которого подкосились ноги. Захотелось лечь в ближайшую канаву, вырубиться и проснуться снова на больничной койке в Пскове. Зачем он начал драку? Зачем украл деньги и оружие? И там, в ломбарде, была камера. Скоро его фотография будет у каждого полицейского. По фото его опознают, и уехать из города на поезде уже не будет возможности. Правда, он даже отдаленно не похож на прежнего себя, опознать его могли бы лишь Псковские врачи. Да и детские приводы во время его подростковых выкрутасов никогда не заканчивались фотографиями...

Успокаивая сам себя, он бежал к остановке маршрутки. Пока ждал ее, несколько раз думал выбросить пистолет. Потом хотел бежать назад, вернуть деньги и просто извиниться. Если бы все можно было решать в жизни простыми извинениями! Маршрутка была пуста, водитель ехал слишком быстро, и Алексея шатало на широком сиденье из стороны в сторону. Зато в одиннадцать он был уже рядом с домом Яши и смотрел на его окна остекленевшим взглядом.

Решения приходили четкие, холодные: так можно было принимать решение о самоубийстве или готовить смертную казнь невиновному. Абсолютного зла не бывает и все грехи можно простить. То, что он собирался сделать – во благо, во спасение одной маленькой сломанной души. Но это было необходимо, и Алексей был тверд в своем решении.

Армейскими заученными движениями проверил состояние оружие. Подобрал на улице кирпич и засунул его в карман пальто. Деньги скрутил, засунул за пазуху, оставив в пакете только мелкие купюры. Часы снова были на запястье, и он огладил их, словно прося благословение у папы. Был бы он жив, может, приехал бы с ним, просто, чтобы поддержать, помочь, вытащить бедного Яшку из пропасти и спасти сына от предстоящих ошибок. Рядом с подъездом он замер, глядя в потрескавшееся стекло на входной двери. Окошко было мутным, покрытым серыми грязными пятнами, и в нем квадратным пятном отражался Алексей. Альфа долго молча, смотрел на свое отражение. В тусклом свете фонаря его лицо казалось почерневшим, впавшие щеки и глаза, расплывшийся синяк и разбитый кривой нос делали его похожим на пугало.

— Господи, прости и помоги, — прошептал он и резким движением открыл дверь.

В нос ударил отвратительный запах смерти. На полу, залитом блевотиной лежал сантехник Василий. Перешагнув через его неподвижное тело, Алексей твердым шагом поднялся по лестнице. Рядом с дверьми замер, прислушиваясь к своему спокойному сердцебиению, и нажал на звонок.

— Я за Яковом, — сразу сказал он, открывшему Александру и втолкнул его вовнутрь, заходя и сам.

В квартире сильно пахло алкоголем и потными альфами. За столом на кухне сидели знакомые мужчины. «Арсений и Вадим» вспыхнули в голове их имена. Именно эти уроды сломали жизнь его мальчику. И Алексей здесь, чтобы отомстить.

— Деньги? — Александр выглядел невменяемым, возможно уже выпил лишнего. Глаза у него были мутными, и на ногах он стоял нетвердо.

— Где он?

— Сейчас выйдет, — хозяин махнул рукой в сторону спальни, и теперь Алексей четко услышал, как оттуда доноситься размеренный скрип кровати.

Напускное спокойствие испарилось в одно мгновение. Словно болты сорвало, и Алексей уже больше ничего не видел и не слышал. Была только стучавшая в висках ненависть и четкие картины, которые он никогда не сможет забыть. Картины, в которых Александр тянет пасынка за волосы из комнаты, принимает деньги за него из рук собутыльника, а потом на постели в маленькой спальне, где мальчик еще пытался мечтать и надеяться, разводит ему ноги и...

Кирпич удобно лег в руку. Предплечье все еще болело после утренних побоев, но Алексей этого не чувствовал. Удар за ударом сыпались Александру на голову, превращая его сальное посеревшее лицо в мешанину костей и крови. На заднем плане послышались крики, кто-то схватил его за руку, пытаясь остановить, Алексей толкнул его локтем, и рванул к закрытой спальне.

Яков лежал на постели с задранными за голову ногами, сверху навалился Петр, и даже крики и распахнутая дверь не остановили его от получения удовольствия. На секунду Алексей замер на пороге, с ужасом рассматривая отвратительную картину. Мальчик словно и не дышал, его лицо было запрокинуто к потолку, глаза раскрыты и выглядели кукольными стекляшками. Тощие ноги терялись где-то под телом альфы, и Алексею даже сначала показалось, что второй ноги нет и вовсе. Тело пробило судорогой от примитивного нечеловеческого желания убивать. А потом в спину пришелся обжигающий удар.

Алексей попытался развернуться, но ноги словно приросли к полу, стали ватными и тяжелыми. За ним, с перекошенным лицом стоял Арсений и замахивался для нового удара молотком. С трудом выставив руку, Алексей вскинул ее, но нормально блокировать удар не успел. Медленно приходило понимание происходящего, резко разболелась спина, рука бессильно обвисла плетью, и он вытащил левой рукой пистолет.

Сколько раз он выстрелил, Алексей точно не запомнил. Пули летели во все стороны, только не в стоящего в метре от него мужчину. Когда, наконец, он свалился на пол, рядом с Александром и окровавленным кирпичом, Алексей опустил оружие. Снова повернулся в сторону Якова и словил лицом кулак Петра. Он уже успел натянуть штаны и теперь с ревом обрушивал удары на Алексея.

Пистолет выпал из онемевших пальцев, еще один удар сбил его с ног, и Петр забрался сверху, начиная молотить лицо, как отбивную грушу. Любые попытки вырваться или закрыться приводили к тому, что Петр прикладывал его головой об пол. Продолжалось это секунд пять, не больше, но Алексею показалось, что Петр выбил из него остатки разума.

А потом грянул выстрел, и голова мужчины дернулась, откидываясь назад. За его спиной стоял Яков и с полным равнодушием смотрел, как заваливается на пол его насильник. В шее осталось небольшое отверстие, через которое прошла пуля. Странно, но крови почти не было. Скинув с себя тело, Алексей поднялся и отобрал у омеги пистолет. Только после этого он почувствовал, как обжигает болью плечо: убившая Петра пуля зацепила ему мышцы. Но на это можно было и не обращать внимания. После всего свалившегося за день, после этого немыслимого, дикого, невероятного безумия, рана не казалась сильно болезненной. Просто стало тяжело двигаться, и рука полностью онемела.

На кухне кто-то зашуршал, и Алексей вспомнил про Вадима. Тот сидел, сжавшись в углу, и, встретившись с Алексеем взглядом, сжался, поднимая руки над головой и пытаясь закрыться. Алексей убрал пистолет за пояс, с ледяным спокойствием подошел к столу и взял нож, потом так же спокойно направился к Вадиму, который от страха стал кричать и о чем-то просить. Выстрелить ему в голову – подарить быструю смерть – это слишком милосердно для ублюдка покалечившего его истинного. Алексею хотелось бить его, долго, вырывая куски плоти и размазывая кровь по грязному полу. От его воплей о пощаде желание наказать его только усилилось. Потому что, когда кричал Яша, Вадим не остановился, не отпустил мальчика, а изнасиловал его вместе со своими друзьями.

— Не надо, я ничего не сделал, — провыл Вадим, и Алексей стал бить его ножом, даже не глядя, куда попадает лезвие...

Сжавшийся на полу человек дергался, скулил и визжал, пока Алексей наносил удары. Когда он замолк, весь пол был залит кровью. Так же как одежда и лицо Алексея.

— Аще инѣх молитвъ не умѣете молвити, а «Господи помилуй» зовѣте беспрестани, втайнѣ: та бо есть молитва всѣх лѣпши.

Алексей бессильно опустился на пол, выронив из рук окровавленный нож. Яков медленно обошел лежавшие тела, старясь не наступить в окровавленные пятна, и замер напротив сидящего мужчины.

— Я тебя ждал…  
Девять шагов до заветной двери  
— Я пришел, — ответил Алексей и покачал головой.

Он оступился. Нет, он свернул, и назад дороги не будет. Ни для него, ни для Яшки. Если у Бога он сможет вымолить прощение за убийство, то человеческие законы его не простят. Что теперь? Куда им идти, как забыть о том, что случилось? Его мучило предстоящее будущее. Но он не сожалел об убитых. Они получили по заслугам, и теперь будут отвечать за свои грехи перед высшим судом.

Яша бесцельно бродил вокруг трупов, его лицо казалось спокойным, и только во взгляде виделось кромешное безумие.

— Нам надо уходить, — наконец произнес Алексей.

— Приедет полиция, — кивнул Яков. — Если только сержант Сальников не ебет дядьку Гришку, — его рот расплылся в беззубой улыбке, и он рассмеялся. — Тогда они не скоро явятся.

Алексей поднял голову, чувствуя неприятный холод от его слов. Яков говорил и выражался, как и его отчим – а ведь раньше он был умным, вежливым и обходительным мальчиком.

— Не говори так, — попросил он.

— Как? — в глазах Якова показалось раздражение. Он взмахнул руками, и сейчас Алексей четко увидел на них ярко-красную кровь. — Как мне не говорить, мой ангел-хранитель?

— Я не ангел.

— Именно! Ты дьявол, что явился, чтобы покарать этих ублюдков.

— Яша, — губы расстроено дрогнули, он не хотел, чтобы омега так о нем думал.

— Если нет... Если нет! — внезапно закричал Яков, бросился к окну и мгновенно взобрался на подоконник. Врезавшись в грязное стекло, он оставил на нем окровавленные отпечатки ладоней и замер. — Если ты ангел, расправь свои крылья сейчас же и унеси меня отсюда. Пожалуйста, сделай это скорей.

Он дыхнул на стекло и на запотевшем следе написал «выход». Но двери не раскрылись, не впустили его в небесный рай, за его спиной все так же лежали четыре трупа. Яков стукнулся лбом о стекло и медленно развернувшись, осел на подоконник. На окне остались длинные красные следы от его пальцев, стершие надпись. Столько боли было в его взгляде, боли, отчаянья и надежды, что что-то действительно можно исправить. Но прошлое невозможно изменить.

Алексей с трудом отвел от него взгляд. В комнате омерзительно пахло смертью и страхом. Яшкиным страхом, и теперь Алексей отчетливо понимал, что ехал сюда, чтобы не спасать своего омегу, а отомстить. И то, что он сделал с этими альфами – это лишь малая часть того, что ему хотелось с ними сделать. А Яшу… Яшу нужно будет лечить и восстанавливать еще очень долго. Вытягивать из кошмаров, смывать отпечатки чужих рук и стирать воспоминания. Стирать их из измученного разума подростка... И из своего. Потому что Алексей до конца своих дней будет помнить то, что случилось с его парой, и то, что он не смог помочь ему, когда он в этом действительно нуждался.

Сердце снова зашлось в бешеном стуке, язык пересох, и Алексей вытащил из рюкзака коробку с инсулином, вспоминая про свой диабет. Сахар подскочил еще пару часов назад, но он забегался, не обращая на это внимание. Хорошо, что не ел, это спасло его от обморока.

— Что мы будем делать теперь? — спросил Яков в пустоту, следя как точными движениями, Алексей делает себе инъекцию. — А можно и мне укольчик?

— Это инсулин.

— Жаль, — вздохнул парень, и Алексей удивленно взглянул на него, с отвращением понимая, что Саша мог усмирять пасынка не только побоями.

— Поедем в Москву, там мой брат, он нам непременно поможет!

— Он тоже будет меня насиловать?

— Нет! — Алексей сказал это слишком громко и немного испуганно.

Яков все так же улыбался, гуляя глазами по оставленным на полу телам. Смогут ли они добраться до Москвы и встретиться с братом? Представить было трудно. Сейчас, когда на совести священника висели убийства, он понимал, что больше никогда не сможет вернуться в церковь, не сможет врать самому себе. Вера пошатнулась, и причиной тому были не только безнаказанные издевательства отчима над Яковом, но и собственные проступки Алексея. Он ошибался и не раз, оступался, будучи подростком, грешил, состоя на службе, а теперь совершил убийство. Но небеса не разверзлись, не уничтожили его на месте. Он все так же ждал кары, но от бога нельзя дождаться ни милости, ни наказания. А вот люди наказывать умеют.

За окном раздался короткий писк сирены, и Яков встрепенулся.

— Собери документы и теплые вещи, — велел Алексей, пытаясь подняться. Тело все еще было тяжелым, и раны на спине и руке жгли огнем. — Я попробую найти немного еды.

Сборы заняли не более минуты, но когда Алексей открыл входную дверь, на лестнице слышались тихие пугливые шаги. Полиция не спешила в заброшенный дом, где звучали выстрелы. Никому не хотелось быть убитым. Быстро втолкнув Якова назад в квартиру, он повел его в спальню к окну. Руки действовали, словно во сне, альфа видел, как они шевелиться, но не понимал зачем. Окно раскрылось, и Алексей подтолкнул Якова к пожарной лестнице, придерживая за руку. Парень довольно ловко спустился, спрыгнул на грязную почву и чуть пошатываясь, отошел к стене. Следом стал спускаться Алексей, но когда приземлялся, подвернул ногу и неловко присел в грязь, пачкая и без того замаранную одежду.

— Тише, тише, — зашептал он сам себе, принимая протянутую руку омеги.

— Эй, там! — раздалось из-за угла. Один из полицейских обходил дом и, заметив парочку, стал кричать, указывать на них фонариком и подзывать остальных. Раздался выстрел, и Алексей интуитивно втянул голову в плечи и попытался прикрыть собой Якова. Но полицейский давал предупредительный выстрел в воздух и привлекал внимание других.

Алексей рванул к междугороднему шоссе, но Яков потянул за собой в сторону реки. Побег в абсолютной темноте, по незнакомому району сбил с толку. Алексей заблудился, полностью доверившись своему омеге. Тот сначала твердо указывал дорогу, но быстро запыхался, пытался где-то присесть, а когда они добрались до железнодорожных путей, за которым густой стеной стоял лес и вовсе предложил прилечь. Но за спиной не отставая, маячила полиция.

— Не сейчас, маленький, — Алексей подхватил его на руки, невольно вскрикнув от отразившейся в плече боли и побежал в лес.

В темноте, неизвестности, чувствуя спиной приближения преследователя, Алексей бежал, не разбирая дороги. Лес казался мрачной громадиной, поглотившей их навсегда. Дороги назад больше не существовало, и Алексей знал, что вернуться домой или к нормальной жизни они уже не смогут. В квартире с четырьмя трупами найдут его отпечатки, свяжут их со старыми преступлениями, и купить билеты на поезд он не сможет. И тем более не сможет уехать за границу. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что не слишком оперативные российские правоохранители позволят им выехать из города, прежде чем личность Алексея установят. Что будет дальше? Уже не имело значения. Главное он забрал Яшку, отомстил его насильникам и как-нибудь справиться с остальным.

Яков тяжелой ношей давил на шею, после комы и побоев руки отказывались подчиняться, но отпустить его было нельзя – мальчик с трудом дышал и вряд ли смог бы продолжить бежать. Полиция за ними в лес не последовала, Алексей видел, что они остановились за железнодорожным полотном, словно в ожидании. А потом туда подъехало еще три машины. Если Алексея сочтут достаточно опасным, вызовут кинологов с собаками, и тогда им точно конец. Если же решат, что он – один из местных наркоманов, продолжат преследование утром. За три года бродяжничества Алексей их стратегии выучил. Хоть и прошло десять лет – мало чего изменилось.

— Отсюда километра три, четыре и будет мост через Кубань, — тихо произнес Яков. — Но мы до него не доберемся, там овраги такие, что и днем ходить тяжело. Зато если к городу ближе пойдем, там будет дачный поселок на берегу реки. Домов на пять. Зимой в нем никто не живет.

Алексей кивнул и, остановившись, прислонился к дереву. Ноги уже не держали, а рук он и вовсе не чувствовал. Накатила усталость и обида – пришел спаситель хренов, втянул омегу из одной неприятности в другую. А ведь должен был помочь Яшке, дать ему шанс на новую жизнь...

— Ничего, ничего, — сказал он больше для себя, — я все исправлю, все наладиться...

— Спасибо, — Яков прижался к нему, болезненно облокачиваясь на ноющее плечо, — спасибо, что забрал меня оттуда, спасибо что пришел и сейчас рядом.

— Не благодари пока...

— Нет, сейчас самое время, Лешенька, не вини себя ни в чем, — Яков, словно его мысли слышал, вытаскивал его страхи и находил слова, чтобы избавить от гложущей вины.

Алексей тяжело вздохнул и осел на ледяную землю. От слов Якова стало еще тяжелее. Словно мальчик не понимал, в какую пропасть затянул он их обоих. Но не было стыда за убийства, была злость на себя, от того, что вышло все слишком спонтанно и не продуманно.

— То, что сейчас – в тысячи раз лучше, поверь, — омега поцеловал его в уголок губ, и сердце завыло от болезненной нежности.

— Я все исправлю! — с отчаяньем пообещал он. — Как эти ублюдки могли поступить так с тобой, как они могли... — спрятав лицо рядом с шеей Якова, Алексей рвано вдохнул приятный аромат молочного шоколада и попытался справиться с накатившими воспоминаниями и сопровождающим их гневом. Слишком легко они все умерли, слишком легко отделались. Если бы Алексей все продумал, дал себе время на подготовку, он бы мучил уродов...

— Не думай об этом, — Яков мягко огладил его по голове, помогая успокоиться.

Только в глазах мальчика не было покоя. Из омеги на Алексея смотрела поглощающая пустота.

С трудом поднявшись, они продолжил путь. До домиков добрались после двух ночи. Маленькое селение располагалась метрах в ста от реки. Алексей не видел Кубань за высокими елями, но слышал рев ледяного зимнего потока и чувствовал освежающий запах воды. Все домики были заперты, на воротах весели амбарные замки, но постройки были старые, советского типа и за одним из заборов Алексей углядел летнюю кухню. Они быстро перелезли через ограждение, Алексей разбил окошко и помог Якову забраться внутрь, а потом омега открыл раненному альфе двери. Тело от холода и усталости задеревенело, хотелось свалиться на постель и забыть обо всем. Рана на плече жгла огнем, проще было руку оторвать, чем терпеть стучащую боль, но обыскав домик, Алексей не нашел даже зеленки.

Летнюю кухню, похоже, редко использовали, помещение было пыльным и маленьким. Зато в нем была газовая плита и полупустой газовый баллон. Большую часть стены занимал видавший виды диван с продавленными пружинами и поеденной молью обивкой. Под окнами толпились ящики, комоды и тумбы набитые старьем и ненужным барахлом.

Заброшенное на зиму жилище было холодным и влажным. Алексей включил газ и поджог конфорку, собираясь хоть немного обогреть их. Рядом с плитой стоял помятый чайник с желто-коричневыми боками, но воды в кухоньке не было. Яков отыскал в одном из ящиков ворох постельного белья. То, что лежало сверху было грязным, покрытым годовой плесенью, внизу нашлось более менее сухое и не воняющее старостью и затхлостью. Одеяла не было, зато в одном из комодов нашлась старая огромная шуба с облезлыми рукавами. Яков затолкал ее в пододеяльник, расправив полы. Вышло вполне сносное и очень теплое покрывало. В наволочку он запихнул свою куртку. Постель была готова, и выглядела очень привлекательно. Вся эта возня отвлекла от проблем, Яшка стал улыбаться, суетливо бегая по свободному квадратному метру, Алексей немного отогрелся, и усталость навалилась двойным грузом.

Часы показывали три часа ночи, когда в кухоньке стало достаточно тепло и изо рта больше не шел пар. Яков разделся, полностью обнажился, так что в отблеске синеватых огоньков его тело казалось мертвецки бледным, и забрался под импровизированное одеяло.

— Лучше одетым, — заметил Алексей.

— Нет, одежда мокрая и холодная, так быстрее согреемся. Иди ко мне.

Алексей попытался снять свитер, но рука не слушалась, Яков подскочил помочь. Вид его обнаженного хрупкого тела резал глаза. Было сложно отвести взгляд, хотелось смотреть на него, впитывать, запоминать, и хотелось как-то помочь. Слишком много чужих следов сохранила светлая кожа: всюду мелкие ссадины и гематомы, зажившие шрамы и неестественные припухлости.

— У тебя кровь... Ты ранен? — Яков с ужасом заметил дырку на плече и, поняв, что рана осталась от его выстрела, стал хлопотать, ища хоть какие-то медикаменты.

— Найди изоленту, просто заклею, а завтра решим, что делать.

Строительная лента была старой и плохо клеилась, но обмотав всю руку, Алексей почувствовал себя лучше. Яков помог снять вещи, стащил штаны, но когда стал стягивать трусы, Алексей его остановил.

— Надо хоть немного поспать...

— Я не хочу спать. Я хочу, чтобы ты повязал меня, хочу сделать тебе приятно...

— Мне приятно уже от того, что ты просто рядом, — Алексей попытался его остановить, но руки мальчишки забрались под ткань и схватились за обмякший член.

Даже если к омеге и тянуло, Алексей сейчас не был ни на что способен.

— Ты не хочешь меня, — с разочарованием заметил Яша. — Я тебе противен? Меня перетрахало куча альф, и ты больше не желаешь ко мне прикасаться...

— Нет, все не так... — Алексей хотел начать убеждать его, что все, случившееся в прошлом, для него не имеет значения, что как бы с ним раньше не поступали, для Алексея он всегда будет прекрасным, идеальным и чистым мальчиком.

Но Яков стал заливаться слезами, свалился на пол, впадая в истерику. Как маленький ребенок, начал стучать острыми локтями и кулаками, извиваясь тощей змейкой на ледяном полу. Алексей пытался его успокоить, переложил на постель, но омега снова свалился, продолжая визжать, и истерично рыдать. В его криках и движениях было слишком много безумия, нездорового, вытянутого из черноты отчаянья, и Алексей, не зная, что еще сделать, лег на него, обхватил его руками и ногами, пытаясь удержать на кровати. Яшка постепенно успокоился, прекратил визжать, но стал дергаться, шарить руками по спине, жадно искать губами его соски.

— Трахни меня, трахни, — шептал он, как заведенный, — выеби меня, засунь в меня свой член.

— Успокойся, пожалуйста.

Парень его не слышал. Вился ужом, раздвинув ноги, терся о пах и, срываясь на крик, требовал трахнуть. Алексей приспустил трусы, член был вялым, но от нетерпеливых движений Яши стал быстро подниматься. Нужно было хоть немного смазать себя, но Яшка сильно дергался, пытаясь насадиться, раздвигал руками ягодицы и тянул Алексея за пенис. Было больно за Якова, но несмотря на страхи и переживания Алексей чувствовал, как возбуждение от близости пары нарастает.

После очередного требовательного крика он вошел в Яшу одним быстрым движением, замер, зажмурившись от накатившей слабости и желания, а потом стал плавно двигаться. Яков перестал кричать, обнял, прижимая к себе, и дергано целовал в больное плечо. От его тепла и запаха сбивалось дыхание, на задний план отступили и боль и тревоги. Яков наконец-то был с ним, был его и теперь так будет всегда. Так хотелось верить, что так будет всегда.

Оргазм был ярким и пришел слишком быстро. Несмотря на холод, сейчас под одеялом было очень жарко, и Алексей откинул его. Яков больше не кричал и не бился, расслабил руки и разжал ноги, только его лицо осталось напряженным. Сжатые зубы, широко распахнутые глаза, из которых безостановочно текли слезы, снова напугали Алексея.

— Яшенька, любимый, драгоценный, посмотри на меня, ответь...

— Я думал... мечтал, — сквозь сжатые губы тихо произнес он, — что ты разрушишь старый мир, займешься со мной любовью... И как в сказке мы отправимся в новый... в прекрасный мир, где будем только мы с тобой вдвоем и ничего от прошлого не останется.

— Я подарю тебе новый...

— Не смогу жить с этим, — прервал он его, снова начиная рыдать. Тощие ладони закрыли лицо, и Яков стал всхлипывать. — Эта грязь никогда не смоется, не уйдет. И ты не существуешь, просто приснился мне, а когда я проснусь, то надо мной будет Сашка. И внутри будет его мерзкий член. Это моя реальность. А твоя – выдумка!

— Яшенька, Сашки больше нет. Я убил его, их всех, чтобы они никогда больше к тебе не притронулись.

— Убей и меня! — выкрикнул он. — Вытащи отсюда, вытащи из этого мира, ты ведь можешь, я знаю!

— Не надо, умоляю...

Алексей поднялся, а Яша отвернулся от него, закрутившись в одеяло.

— Я буду рядом, буду любить...

— Не будешь! Никто не будет. И ничего не будет. Потому что будущего нет!

Омега уснул очень быстро, просто отключился и во сне выглядел маленьким несчастным мальчиком с криво остриженными волосами, впалыми щеками и разбитой душой. Алексей смотрел на него, чувствуя неизгладимую вину и стыд. Яшка не дождался его. Не выжил в аду, в котором оказался. Не сохранил в себе свет. И разум тоже потерял. Одурманивающий запах приятно грел сердце, но вызывал тошноту. Желудок крутило от понимания потери, невозможности склеить сломанную жизнь, и своих собственных давящих чувств слепой любви и обожания к истинному. Они напоминали ему детскую любовь к старому лохматому псу. Собака умирала, мучилась от какой-то своей собачей болезни, смотрела на него преданно и с надеждой, но Алексей ничего не мог сделать. Тогда, ребенком, он плакал на папином плече, и просил, чтобы пса не усыпляли.

Яков тоже умирал. Разваливался изнутри и, как и пес, верил, что Леша его спасет.

Алексей погладил светлую кожу омеги, борясь с подступающей к горлу истерикой, а потом, выбежав во двор и сев на ледяные ступеньки в одних трусах, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Слез не было. Лишь сухие рыдания.  
Смерть это то, что бывает с другими  
Проснулся Алексей от мучительной боли в плече, рядом прижавшись к его груди, спал Яков, и сердце сразу забилось быстрее в тревоге. Взглянув на часы, он подскочил, начиная быстро одеваться и суетливо собирать вещи.

— Ты куда?

— Надо спешить, уходить, уже час дня, нас скоро найдут.

— Если бы искали, уже давно бы нашли, — лениво проговорил Яков и притянул к себе поближе подушку.

Алексей замер, осознавая, что Яков прав. Полиция, скорее всего, решила, что они перешли через мост или вернулись в город. И какое-то время они будут тут в безопасности. Только как долго? Кропоткин – маленький город, полицейских в нем немного, возможно убийство четырех алкоголиков спишут на пьяную драку, и не будут заниматься ею активно. Другое дело – ограбление ломбарда и унесенный им оттуда пистолет... Так что может, полиция просто ждет помощи из Краснодара.

— Я схожу в город, попытаюсь что-нибудь узнать и еды принесу.

Омега встрепенулся, поднялся и испуганно посмотрел на него.

— Не бросай меня, — прошептал он, и из его глаз снова потекли слезы.

— Что ты, драгоценный! — Алексей обнял его, нежно поглаживая и успокаивая. — Я никогда тебя не брошу. Но тебе надо поесть, я постараюсь вернуться как можно быстрее!

— Хорошо, — внезапно быстро успокоился он, — я голоден.

Алексей облегченно вздохнул, хоть и покидал дом с неприятным томящим чувством. На всякий случай сбил с ограды замок, чтобы Яков смог самостоятельно выйти. Оставлять омегу было страшно. Если полиция явится, пока его нет, заберет Яшку и запрет где-нибудь, то Алексей был уверен, что как в героических американский боевиках, будет брать место его заключения штурмом и вызволять своего омегу, даже не задумываясь, как именно он смог бы это сделать.

Выпал снег. Тонким слоем, словно белая простыня, он закрывал лес и тихий пригород. Улицы казались сонными и пустынными, слишком яркий свет от отраженного снега слепил глаза, и Алексей старался натянуть ниже капюшон толстовки, найденной в летнем домике, который стал им временным приютом.

На него никто не обращал внимания, люди спешили по своим делам, не зная, что рядом с ними убийца. Ни к кому не было доверия, страх холодными путами стягивал душу и любой громкий звук или резкое движения заставляли Алексея вздрагивать и сжимать спрятанное под одеждой оружие. Он не хотел быть пойманным, не хотел обмануть Якова и спешил, обгоняя таких же торопящихся по своими очень важным делам прохожих.

Алексей не стал заходить в магазин рядом с домом Якова, почему-то уверенный, что там его могут ждать. Проехал на маршрутке пару остановок и выбрался около жилого квартала с сотней одинаковых домов и квартир. Большой супермаркет был пуст, и это нервировало. Алексею все время казалось, что в любой момент на него из-за угла бросятся полицейские, что каждый случайный прохожий – это сотрудник в штатском, а всматривающийся в его лицо продавец легким движением нажмет кнопку тревоги, созывая себе на помощь сотни правоохранителей.

Но все закончилось хорошо, даже слишком тихо и спокойно. Никто не обратил на него внимания, никто не остановил и не спросил ни о чем. Людям не было дела, до постаревшего в один день, избитого альфы. Им вообще никогда не было до других дела. Все те, кто жил с Яковом на одной улице, знали, что происходило у них под носом, но никто не помог омеге, ничего не сделал, позволяя отчиму насиловать подростка и торговать его телом.

Алексей зашел и в аптеку, взял кучу средств и бутыль спирта для промывки раны. Под изолентой плечо продолжало жечь, но он старательно не замечал этого. Нужно было спешить, вернуться к Якову, накормить его вкусной, еще теплой едой, купленной только что, и потом отправиться на трассу, где, поймав попутку, они покинут этот город навсегда. Что будет с ними потом? Это уже не имело значения. Алексей был уверен, что что-нибудь придумает, найдет выход, поднимет старые связи, которые помогут скрыться от властей. И он сможет сделать Яшу счастливым.

Маршрутка высадила его на конечной остановке, развернулась на грязной дороге, разбрасывая колесами серый снег. Солнце неспешно клонилось к кромке леса, небо затягивалось густыми тучами, возможно, ночью пойдет снег. Возможно, будет очень холодно.

Алексей спешил, хотел вернуться в домик до темноты, но заплутал в неизвестной ему местности и когда вошел в их временное пристанище, уже смеркалось. Яшки в доме не было, но Алексей четко слышал его голосок, омега что-то пел, совсем рядом, возможно стоял за кухонькой на улице, и Алексей не беспокоился. Электричества в заброшенном на зиму домике не было, но все так же горела газовая плита, освещая комнату голубоватым светом и понемногу обогревая. Алексей быстро накрыл одну из тумбочек, используя ее в качестве стола, желая порадовать своего омегу, достал купленные свечи и добавил света и немного романтики. Когда все было готово, он позвал Якова, но он не ответил, продолжал тихо и протяжно напевать, не реагируя на голос альфы.

Алексей вышел во двор, обошел дом, с удивлением обнаружив, что за ним никого нет, и голос теперь звучал изнутри. В кухоньке, прямо за плитой, закрытая гранитолевой занавесью, находилась душевая. Посеревшие от времени бетонные стены были покрыты разводами плесени. На полу, выстеленном противного голубого цвета плиткой, стоял глубокий розовый детский таз. Яков, забравшись в него, лежал, свесив ноги по краям, и запрокинув голову, пел. Рядом валялось ведро, который он натаскал воды из реки, стоял чайник с обуглившимся дном, от воды шел чуть заметный пар, но Яков все равно казался замерзшим – бледный и с синими губами. На широком краю ванночки лежал скрученный из батарейки и неоновых лампочек, оставшихся Якову от брата, самодельный светильник. Его неестественный свет делал явившуюся Алексею картину еще более ужасающей.

Альфа задрожал всем телом, чувствуя тревогу, бросился к мальчишке. Чуть темная вода подрагивала от каждого движение, от слабого света лампочек по ней мелькали пугающие красные блики, но когда Алексей наклонился, стало видно, что вода действительно красная. Она насытилась кровью, и казалось темным болотом, затягивающим мальчика на черное дно.

— Яшка!

Алексей выдернул посиневшее заледеневшее тело, несмотря на то, что Яков немного согрел себе воды, за время отсутствия Алексея, она давно остыла. С силой прижимая юношу к себе, стал растирать ладонями, пытаясь согреть. На одном запястье он нашел неумелый кривой порез с разорванными краями. Рана была неглубокая и кровь от холода почти не вытекала, возможно, Яков не желал в этот раз довести дело до конца, но он явно к этому стремился. Усадив его к себе на колени, Алексей покачивал продолжавшего напевать юношу, пытался привести его в чувства поцелуями, пробовал что-то говорить ему. Яков не слушал и, словно в трансе, заунывно пел. В тон ему скулило сердце Алексея, разрываемое безнадежным отчаяньем. Яков окончательно потерял себя, и если раньше Алексей старательно закрывал на это глаза, то теперь ему хотелось кричать или петь, взывая к небесам вместе со своим сломанным мальчишкой.

«Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domini».

Яков успокоился, когда небо почернело, и от холода он стал стучать зубами. Алексей отнес омегу на диван и завернул его в сухое, но холодное одеяло. Газ в баллоне закончился, и плита погасла, оставив их замерзать. Парень все никак не мог согреться, дрожал крупной дрожью и хлюпал носом, уронив голову на грудь. Алексей хлопотал рядом, растирал его ладонями, грел дыханием посиневшую кожу на шее, бинтовал ему запястья и говорил что-то сбивчивое, неразборчивое. Яков молчал.

— Не делай так больше. Обещаешь? — Алексей, устав, сел напротив и сдавил пальцами бледную ледяную кисть.

— Не буду. — Яков судорожно вздохнул. — Не хочу уходить без тебя, — он поднял взгляд, глаза его казались прозрачными, выцветшими. — Пойдем со мной, Лешенька. Там будет лучше.

— Самоубийство – грех. Мы отправимся в ад!

— А разве тут – не ад? — он горько усмехнулся, показывая в улыбке голые десны. — Где бы мы не оказались, мы будем там вместе, а хуже чем сейчас быть уже не может.

— Но будет лучше! — горячо заверил его Алексей. — Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе было хорошо!

— Зачем тебе это надо, дьякон Алексей Велошин? Разве ты не видишь, я уже давно не жилец. Держался только на обещании себе дождаться тебя, увидеть, обнять и попрощаться. Так давай простимся и отправимся в лучший мир.

— Яшка, — Алексей поднялся со своего места и сел перед ним на колени, обнимая и прижимаясь лицом к ледяному впалому животу, — каждое мое прикосновение к тебе – это квинтэссенция любви и боли. Я хотел бы все исправить, изменить. И понять, почему господь так жесток к тем, кто нуждается в сострадании и милости и снисходителен к тем, кто должен быть наказан. Разве мы не заслужили счастья? После всего что было. Почему мы не можем быть просто счастливы?

— Мы можем. Но в другой раз. В другом месте и другой жизни, — Яков запустил пальцы в его волосы и крепко сжав, подтянул к своему лицу. — Если я умру, пообещай, что пойдешь со мной!

— Ты не умрешь. Я все сделаю, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда.

Яков отпустил его, тяжело вздохнул и откинул голову на спину дивана. Из прозрачных глаз покатились слезы, и Алексей вскочил, снова начиная его успокаивать... утешать... обещать. Только слова все лились в пустоту и не находили отклика в давно молчавшем сердце. Яков слишком устал быть живым и всеми силами пытался уйти.

— Нам надо поесть, милый, я купил тебе столько всего вкусного, чтобы ты поправился...

— Я очень давно хотел поесть, — холодным голосом согласился Яков. — Хотел сладкого, кураги или изюма. И орехов. Ты пахнешь орехами, — мальчишка хихикнул, и Алексей облегченно выдохнул. Небольшой шажок вперед, через колючие кусты их болезненного прошлого к их светлому и счастливому будущему. Он старался в это верить. Верить за двоих.

Еда уже давно остыла, но в промороженной кухоньке два замерзших человека ели ее с удовольствием, совсем этого не замечая. Яков, наконец, стал улыбаться, запихивал в беззубый рот кусочки булки и жадно запивал их молоком. Его тощие руки хватали то одно то другое, глаза горели, и он выглядел так, словно не ел уже очень давно. Хотя, так возможно и было.

— Яшка, ты когда в последний раз ел?

— Не помню, — с набитым ртом ответил омега. — Саша редко меня к плите пускал, ему не нравилась моя стряпня. Чаще просто водки давал, типа за хорошую работу. Пару сухарей и бутылка водки – неплохо насыщало.

— Серьезно? — Алексей поднялся и отодвинул от юноши тарелку. — Тогда тебе лучше остановиться, а то плохо будет.

— Не, мне отлично, даже тепло стало, и так вкусно! — Яков дотянулся до другого блюда и схватил копченую куриную ножку.

Алексей не смог заставить себя остановить юношу. Слишком счастливым сейчас выглядел Яков. Он, наконец, перестал плакать и если бы не болезненная худоба и синева, мог бы сойти за обычного проголодавшегося подростка. Алексей вернулся на свое место, покусывая губы и волнуясь за его состояние. Смотрел, как дрожащими руками голодный омега запихивает в себя пищу, смотрел, как его обезумевшие от вечного недоедания, страха и боли глаза испуганно шарят по столу. Как сквозь синюю, мертвую кожу проглядывают тонкие вены, по которым все еще текла кровь. Все еще. Надолго ли его хватит? Смотреть на Якова было больно. Болело все внутри и снаружи. У самого рука тоже ныла, даже ложку было не поднять, но тревога за Якова была сильнее своей боли.

Наевшись, Яша с довольной сытой улыбкой, удобно растекся на стуле. Его набитый желудок неестественно выпирал между ребер, руки с тощими пальцами поглаживали живот, натягивая прозрачную кожу. А потом его глаза закатились, расслабленная улыбка сползла с лица, и, пошатнувшись, Яков свалился со стула. Алексей вскочив, опрокинул свой, попытался подхватить Якова и вернуть на место, но парень скорчился на полу и его рвало плохо пережеванной пищей. Любая попытка приподнять его приводила к новым спазмам, и Яков стонал, сжимая живот.

— Идиот, какой я идиот, — бормотал Алексей, пытаясь привести Яшу в порядок. — Не надо было давать тебе столько есть…

Омегу вырвало еще раз и на этот раз с кровью. Стало страшно. Мальчик теперь выглядел так, словно что-то окончательно в нем испортилось, тело не пыталось жить. Оно старательно разрушало себя изнутри, и Яшка только помогал ему.

— Живи, пожалуйста, живи, — Алексей уложил его на постель и лег рядом. — Куда я без тебя? За тобой только вернулся в этот мир и за тобой приехал.

— Я счастлив, что тебя увидел, — слабо отозвался Яков.

— За что так, почему… — Алексей лбом прижался к дрожащему холодному телу.

— А ты задумывался, почему такое происходит? — Яша поднял голову и покрасневшими глазами посмотрел на Алексея. — Я часто смотрел телевизор, видел, как катастрофы уничтожают города, и думал, что такие вещи обойдут меня стороной. Я не считал себя особенным, просто тем, с кем никогда ничего не происходит, — слова давались ему с трудом, выходили с хрипом из горла, но юноша упрямо продолжал говорить: — Я старался жить сегодняшним моментом. Когда умерли мой отец и брат, я ревел несколько дней, а потом забыл. Все проходит, заменяется на что-то новое. Твое духовное появление вселило в меня надежду на что-то волшебное. Лежа ночью под одеялом, я прислушивался к своим ощущениям, пытался понять, рядом ли ты, кто ты такой и почему твой образ преследует меня. Мне нравился мой уютный теплый мир, в котором все было настолько хорошо, насколько я позволял себе считать. Но видимо не достаточно сильно я хотел этой хорошей спокойной жизни. Все изменилось... И теперь снова. Все пройдет, забудется, и мы будем жить дальше... возможно.

— Мы обязательно будем жить…

— Но будет ли новый мир таким же теплым и уютным, как мы мечтаем? Или мы все же обычные люди, с которыми происходят трагедии и катастрофы? Я устал от трудностей, Леша, не хочу больше бороться и бежать за какой-то смутной и недостижимой целью. И мне хочется, чтобы ты просто лежал со мной, согревал и не позволял думать. Я ненавижу думать… — Яков запнулся, тихо застонав, то ли мучаясь от боли физической, то ли переживая из-за нового приступа душевных страданий. — Если бы Сашка хоть раз объяснил, почему он так со мной обходится? Что я сделал ему плохого, что он возненавидел меня и решил использовать как животное, как какую-то вещь, у которой нет своей воли и желания? Меня били, насиловали, ломали, убеждая в том, что я не человек. Так человек ли я после всего случившегося? Может, я просто стечение неприятных обстоятельств, и когда моя история закончится, закончатся и мои мучения? — он смотрел в потолок, словно ожидал оттуда ответа.

— Ты человек, Яшенька, просто вокруг тебя нелюдей оказалось больше, чем достойных. Если бы Сашка…

— А что Сашка? — Яков внезапно перебил его. — Он пару раз меня даже спасал от больных психов, которые мне ребра ломали и жопу пытались рукой порвать, — омега странно хихикнул, и Алексей снова сдавил его в объятьях не позволяя говорить.

Не хотелось это слушать, не хотелось видеть безумие в глазах своей пары. Темную пустоту, в которую медленно затягивало и его. Что если Яшка прав, и сейчас они именно в аду? И если перейдут грань, то окажутся в лучшем мире…

— Хочу рассказать тебе кое-что. Покаяться, — Алексей осторожно поцеловал Якова. — Когда мне было лет девятнадцать, я влюбился в одного омегу. Но тот был неприступен, серьезно относился к отношениям и не хотел связываться с бездомным наркоманом. Я обманом уговорил его прийти на вечеринку, где были мои кореша, напоил его, а потом всей компанией мы повязали парня. Я ни на секунду не задумывался, как он себя чувствует при этом, и что с ним будет потом. Да и после меня почти не мучила совесть, я оправдывал себя тем, что он мне отказал…

— Зачем ты это говоришь?

— Господь наказал меня за содеянное, убил моего папу, а потом сделал с тобой то же, что и я с тем омегой. Это все моя вина, и теперь я должен все исправить. Изменить твою жизнь, спасти тебя от случившегося и помочь поверить в свет снова.

— Света нет, глупый альфа. И спасать тебе некого, — Яшка снова хихикнул, тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся.

Закусив губу, Алексей с разочарованием смотрел на его остриженный затылок, на мелкие шрамы и посиневшую кожу. Если все в этом мире по заслугам – то Алексей заслужил такую участь. Заслужил сломанного, изувеченного омегу, заслужил кому, отобравшую у него всю прежнюю жизнь. Но чем заслужил все это Яшка? Лишь тем, что судьба связала их вместе?

— Я найду для тебя свет.

— Лучше найди мне еще поесть.

— Попробую растворить в воде бульон.

— Холодный бульон. Какая прелесть.

— Может, отыщу еще один баллон с газом… — Алексей стал подниматься, но рука отозвалась болью, и он, тихо застонав, снова упал на постель.

— Сначала, надо тебя подлатать, — слишком спокойно и уверенно заметил Яков. — Надо и пулю вытащить.

— Купил острый нож и спирта для дезинфекции, — согласился Алексей. — Ты справишься?

— Справлюсь, — Яшка задорно улыбнулся, стянул с альфы рубашку, от чего все тело покрылось мурашками от холода, и потянул за край изоленты. В комнате сразу запахло гнилью, словно где-то протухло мясо, от боли Алексей застонал и сжал кулаки, намереваясь просто перетерпеть. И не такое приходилось переживать.

Яков вооружился ножом, протер задумчиво посиневшие края кожи вокруг раны и заглянул в маленькую дырочку с видом знатока.

— Рана плохо выглядит, и гной есть… — пробормотал он.

— Постарайся вытащить пулю. Не обращай внимания, что мне больно.

— Что больно? — повторил он словно кукла.

Плеснул на рану спирт. Потом сделал большой глоток. Хотел продолжить пить, но Алексей отобрал у него бутылку.

— С ума сошел?

— Это помогает не чувствовать, не думать, не замечать, — рыкнул Яша и по его щекам побежали слезы. — Я сейчас только тобой и живу, только тебя и чувствую, а ты говоришь – не обращай внимания.

Алексей отставил бутылку и прижал к себе его макушку.

— Я быстро понял, почему Сашка столько пил. Без водки мир серый, мерзкий, грязный. А с водкой он просто никакой. Становится плевать на все. И на то, что кто-то ебет, что хуи об тебя вытирают, что в рот пихают всякую дрянь. Можно напиться и ничего не чувствовать.

— Это не выход, малыш.

— Тогда где же выход? — Яков приподнялся и посмотрел Леше в глаза. — Давай закончим со всем этим. Просто возьмем и избавимся от всей этой мерзости, грязи и боли. Ничего другого в моей жизни не было и уже не будет.

Алексей молча сжал губы, схватил двумя руками светлую голову, поцеловал в веки, сжимая ладони до дрожи. Он понимал, о чем говорил Яков, понимал, что мальчишке, даже в другом, светлом мире, который будет пытаться для него создать Алексей, будет тяжело просыпаться каждый день, выходить на улицу, смотреть людям в глаза и понимать, какими они могут быть зверьми. Забыть случившееся нельзя. И Алексею тоже будет больно помнить Якова прежнего и видеть его теперешнего.

— Не сдавайся, все будет хорошо. У нас с тобой будет очень хорошо.

Он с силой притянул парня к груди, не обращая на ноющую руку внимания. Ничего уже хорошо не будет. Ни со сломанным, выжженным изнутри Яковом, ни с его проклятой душой убийцы. В церковь он вернуться не сможет, да и нормально открыто жить не получится. Скоро его объявят в розыск, и хотя в огромной Москве затереться не сложно, все равно жить, оглядываясь, вздрагивая при каждом появлении полиции – это не жить, а вечно бояться.

У Яшки был долгий год в страхе и боли. Алексей знал, что и дальше таких лет будет много. Но не хотел его отпускать. Эгоистично держал, цеплялся за его вывернутую линию жизни, тянул за собой в ненужное никому будущее и беззвучно молился бросившему их богу. Спаси и сохрани.  
Я хочу найти письмо в пустом конверте и...  
Алексей проснулся как от толчка. Быстро поднялся, отстраняя от себя сонного Якова, и огляделся. Комната промерзла, за окном шел снег, и при каждом дерганом вдохе изо рта клубился пар. Температура слишком сильно упала за ночь, и им было необходимо двигаться, хорошо, что они вообще не замерзли во сне. Алексей понял, что проснулся именно от холода. Закоченели руки и ноги, и лишь те места, где к нему прижимался Яшка, хоть немного сохранили тепло.

— Вставай, малыш, вставай, — он потряс мальчишку, тот медленно покрутил головой, не открывая глаз, и снова провалился в ледяной сон. — Нельзя спать!

Алексей притащил ворох одежды, и стал одевать неподвижное тело. Оделся и сам, подобрав более менее подходящие вещи, потом завернул Якова в одеяло и сел рядом, растирая ему плечи и ноги. Боль в руке на холоде почти не чувствовалась, вчера Яшка, пусть неумело, все же продезинфицировал ее, но пулю достать так и не смог. А может сам Алексей не вытерпел боли. Сейчас он уже точно не помнил, как закончился прошлый вечер.

Одежда помогла немного согреться, и Алексей стал проваливаеться в сон; он оказался в темном лесу, один, потерявшийся, зовущий пропавшего Якова. А потом он выныривал из сновидения в морозное утро, прижимал юношу к себе крепче и дыханием пытался обогреть его холодную шею. А после вновь уплывал в дрему... После очередного погружения ему показалось, что он услышал голоса. Поднявшись, Алексей выглядел в окно и обмер. На улице, за забором, между домиками, стояло трое мужнин в полицейской форме, один из них держал пса на поводке и что-то объяснял товарищам.

— Надо уходить, сейчас же! — Алексей поднял Якова на ноги, но омега, словно в полусне, снова завалился на кровать.

Спешно обув его, закинув все самое необходимое в свой рюкзак, он, придерживая парня за плечи, вывел его из кухоньки. Пригнувшись, стараясь не поднимать головы, они добежали до низкого забора, перевалились через него и, потихоньку набирая скорость, бросились прочь. Снега на земле было немного, но он валил крупными хлопьями, придавливая широкие ветви и падая с деревьев на головы сугробами. Заморозки превратили пожухлую траву в густую паутину, и она путалась под ногами, стараясь утянуть их в свои сети. Алексей не знал, куда бежать, он не ориентировался в заснеженном лесу, где каждое дерево было совершенно идентично другим. Якова шатало, он все еще спал, а может, его вело от голода и холода.

— Ты говорил тут мост недалеко? Яшка! Ты сможешь дорогу показать?

Омега махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, но Алексей не было уверен, что нужно идти именно туда.

Холодный утренний воздух пробирался под одежду, снег противно лип к обуви, ноги быстро устали и хотелось просто сесть, расслабиться и, прижав к себе Якова, ждать… Чего-то ждать, какого-то спасения, или наоборот кары? Они пока не слышали за собой преследователей, но Алексей был уверен, что найдут их быстро. На проклятом так несвоевременно выпавшем снегу их следы были хорошо видны. Нужно было выходить на дорогу.

— Переберемся через реку, пойдем к городу, а там след наш затеряется. Сядем на поезд, уедем в Москву, — Алексей повторял это уже в который раз, пытаясь убедить и себя.

Яшка молчал, безвольно кивал головой и вис на его руке тяжелым грузом. Говорят, безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Рано или поздно они найдут дорогу, по которой смогут идти, не боясь оглядываться и не ожидая подвоха. Но как долго искать ее, как долго еще бежать?

Сонный лес выглядел ненастоящим. Сказочным местом, где добрые путники пропадали в неизвестности и никогда не возвращались домой. Им тоже некуда было возвращаться, некуда идти, и держались они друг за друга, как за последнюю связь с этим миром.

Отдаленные голоса, топот ног и рычание пса. Словно наваждение, преследовавшее Алексея в страшном сне. Было ли это на самом деле, или галлюцинации начались из-за того, что он вновь не принял лекарство?.. Нужно было остановиться, нужно было попробовать иначе…

Впереди показался мост. Высокий и достаточно широкий, чтобы по нему проехала машина. Мост держали железные помосты, длинные цепные ограждения крепились к огромным сваям, впаянным в бетонные блоки на берегу. На той стороне реки их ждали густой лес, белые сугробы и много тяжелых шагов до заветного города и попытки спастись.

— Я устал, не могу больше, — Яков встал и схватился за опоры моста, не давая Алеше тянуть себя дальше.

— Еще немного, доберемся до города, там попытаемся сесть на поезд...

— Зачем? — Яков упрямо стоял, смотря потухшим взглядом на далекий берег. — Я не хочу бежать. У меня нет сил.

— Яша, пожалуйста.

— Нет!

Алексей вздохнул, отпуская его руку, и со стоном оперся на тот же столб. Плечо жгло, видимо, инфекция пошла глубже, и нужно было срочно делать операцию... Нет. Нужно было продолжать бежать, спасаясь от полиции, от всего мира. Но бежать было некуда.

— Давай посидим, отдохнем, — предложил он.

— Хорошо.

Алексей усадил Якова себе на колени и откинул голову на ограждение. Небо было серым, затянутый снежными облаками. Где-то там, за кромкой небосвода прятался всевышний всемогущественный бог, который должен был защитить их и помочь. Но вероятно не хотел.

— Чем мы так провинились, Господи?

— Он просто устал нас любить... — Яков положил ему голову на здоровое плечо. — Останемся здесь. На этом мосту. Навсегда.

— Нас найдут. Меня, скорее всего, посадят. Тебя... Не хочу оставлять тебя одного.

— Мы можем не выбирать, — Яша запустил руку ему за пазуху и вытянул пистолет.

— Осторожнее...

— Я хочу! — Яков обернулся и, сжимая оружие в руках, посмотрел ему в глаза. — Хочу остаться тут с тобой навсегда. Пожалуйста! Я устал бежать, устал бороться. У меня ничего не осталось, только ты. Но и тебя у меня заберут. Давай сделаем это!

Парень поднес дуло к своему виску, и Алексей, вздрогнув, вырвал оружие из его ледяных пальцев. Прижав Якова к себе, он пытался придумать, как им спастись, как выбраться. Но выхода не было.

Вытащив обойму, мужчина с разочарованием осмотрел бесполезную железку – она была пуста, и остался лишь один патрон в стволе. Один патрон на двоих не подарит им быстрого и легкого спасения. Почему он решил согласиться с Яшкой? Почему сдался так просто, отказываясь от своей борьбы и обещаний? Может, стоило продолжить бежать? Алексей посмотрел на серое небо, сквозь которое не пробивались солнечные лучи, на спешащую реку, извивающуюся широкой змеей между лесными массивами, на бледное посиневшее лицо своего мальчика…

Умирать не страшно... совсем не страшно... особенно, если умирать вдвоем…

Яков ждал его решения, вцепился взглядом в оружие, просил… просил… Так сложно отказать страждущему, так тяжело сказать ему – нет, ты должен снова бороться, снова спасаться и искать новую дорогу. Сказать это Яше, такому светлому красивому мальчишке, чья жизнь раскололась, рассыпаясь много дней назад, и ее уже никогда не срастишь, не склеишь, не заменишь изуродованные части. Сможет ли этот лишенный семьи, веры в людей и доброту юноша снова встать на ноги? Встать, бороться, идти… Куда им идти?

Алексея нигде не ждут и не примут, не будет им спокойной жизни и счастливого будущего. Не бывает будущего у сломанных и разрушенных душ. Не спасают утопленники утопающих. Не сможет падший стать снова праведником.

Они встретились. Они были рядом. И вместе умрут. В одно мгновение. Чтобы отправиться… куда?

Отложив пистолет, Алексей дергано огляделся. Просто спрыгнуть с моста не поможет. Но у него была еще коробка с инсулином. Открыв лекарство, Алексей посмотрел на оставшуюся жидкость в бутылочке. Примерно двести ОД. Достаточно чтобы продержаться без врача пару недель. Либо чтобы остановить сердце.

— Это больно? — Яков стал закатывать рукав, не позволяя Алексею озвучить все свои мысли.

— Немного.

— Я точно умру?

Большая доза инсулина очень быстро вводила в кому, но до больницы тут было далеко и Алексей надеялся, что Якова не успеют спасти.

— От такого количества – да, — соврал он.

Шприц дрожал в руках, он все никак не мог попасть в тонкую вену на посиневшей от холода коже. Опустошив шприц, Алексей снова его наполнил. Он сам убивал Якова. Уничтожал окончательно своего светлого мальчика. Руки дрожали еще сильнее, в глазах скопились слезы, а Яша придерживал его за локоть и целовал пересохшими губами в скулу.

— Ты ведь последуешь за мной? — голова у омеги закружилась, и Яков вытянул ноги, пытаясь лечь.

От его слов стало невыносимо больно, захотелось кричать, драться, сопротивляться и биться с невидимым врагом. Захотелось достать пистолет и выпустить последнюю пулю в небо, чтобы прикончить жестокого Всевышнего, пославшего им это испытание.

— Я всегда буду с тобой.

Алексей выбросил опустевшую коробочку с лекарством в реку и, подхватив Якова, перенес его на середину моста. Там забрался на каменную опору и уложил мальчика себе на руки. Река шумно суетилась под ногами, устремляясь в серое небо. Где-то в стороне разделся призывный гудок подъезжающего поезда, с другой стороны запищали полицейские сирены.

— Мне плохо, так холодно, — тело Якова обхватила дрожь, начались конвульсии, и Алексей крепче сжал его, пытаясь удержать на своих руках.

— Потерпи еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть осталось, — он осторожно поцеловал ледяной покрытый испариной лоб. — Ты веришь в реинкарнацию? В переселение душ? Ты веришь, что мы снова встретимся?..

— В другой жизни, когда-нибудь, — дрожащим голосом ответил Яков. — Приходи на этот мост, я буду ждать тебя. Всегда.

— Мы встретимся, я обещаю, и это будет совсем другая история, и кончится обязательно счастливо.

— История со счастливым концом, — кивнул Яков, затихая, — я буду ждать.

Застывшая улыбка на его бледных губах казалась насмешливой. Яков действительно верил, что их встреча состоится. Алексею больше не во что было верить.

— Господь храни агнцев своих падших, — произнес он, сталкивая неподвижное тело в воду. — Храни от злых людей и поступков.

Перебросив ноги через край, он положил себе на колени пистолет и придвинулся ближе, смотря, как быстрое течение уносит того, кто был кусочком его мира...  
P.S.  
Алексей дернулся, пытаясь выбраться из пут проводков и пищащих датчиков. Голова затрещала, перед глазами поплыли темные пятна. Чьи-то заботливые руки перехватили его, уложили на постель.

— Где я? Что происходит? — осипше спросил он.

— Что вы последнее помните? — тревожный голос.

— Что я помню?

«Яков… холодная река…»

— Вас сбила машина. Сильное сотрясение, возможны некоторые последствия...

— Машина? — растеряно произнес Алексей. Он помнил холод дула пистолета у своего виска, помнил пустоту и отчаянье в сердце, но совсем не помнил о том, что говорил врач. А он рассказывал, называл имена, даты…

— Ясно, частичная потеря памяти. Но вероятно, она скоро восстановиться, — поставил он заключение.

Алексей остался один. Лежал, смотрел в потолок, пытаясь понять, что же все-таки произошло. Врач ни слова не сказал о коме, о совершенных убийствах... Через пару часов в его палату вошел мужчина лет сорока с теплой улыбкой на лице, и Алексей от удивления приподнялся на кровати.

— Брат? Антошка? Ты ли?

— Ну, вот, меня помнишь, и то хорошо!

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Приехал с семьей к тебе в гости на майские праздники. А ты так неудачно попал в больницу.

— Послушай, Антон, у меня невероятно важное дело в Кропоткине, надо срочно туда ехать, сегодня же!

— Шутишь, Леха? Тебя из больницы не выпустят…

— Вопрос жизни и смерти. И денег надо, прошу, выручи!

Антон Велошин был удивлен, но согласился помочь. Алексей быстро уладил дела в больнице, собрался и тем же вечером сел на поезд до Краснодарского края. В голове был беспорядок, он не понимал, почему еще жив, почему безумное прошлое оказалось лишь выдумкой, галлюцинацией навеянной сотрясением. Такого не бывает. И все, что с ним случилось, казалось слишком настоящим, чтобы оказаться сном.

Ему повезло. В Москве, где надо было делать пересадку, особо задерживаться не пришлось. Но все равно до Кропоткина он доехал только через двое суток. Его трясло от мысли, что все повториться, что сейчас он придет к уже знакомому дому и увидит на мятой грязной постели исхудавшего истерзанного Яшку. Но когда он прибыл на конечную маршрутки и добрался до улицы Губернской, то удивленно уставился на строительную яму, огороженную забором и вывеской, что через пару месяцев тут будет супермаркет. Никакого Якова Цветиков и его отчима Александра Гордеева просто не существовало.

— Все это сон. Безумная фантазия моего больного мозга, — он опустошенно сел на бордюр, смотря, как лениво двигает огромные блоки строительный кран.

Можно было попробовать поехать в университет, где учился Яков, поспрашивать там, только что это даст? Новое разочарование или отчаянную надежду? Алексей поднялся, бросил последний взгляд на то место, где когда-то сломалась его жизнь, и неспешно побрел вдоль дороги. Маршрутка ходила тут редко, проще до центра добраться пешком.

Сам не заметив того, он свернул на обходную дорогу, прошел вдоль цветущего, полного жизни и ярких красок леса и вышел к высокому мосту, перекинутому через бурную реку.

Поняв, что это за место, Алексей замер, испуганно сглотнув, и ускорив шаг, направился к высоким опорам. Отсюда, снизу было видно, что на мосту, между водой и небом стояла одинока фигура. Невысокий, хорошо сложенный юноша, задумчиво смотрел на спешащую Кубань. Было что-то в его позе до боли знакомое, родное, так что у Алексея защемило сердце, и глаза защипало. Почти бегом, он бросился вверх, к мосту, и замер в метре от стоящего человека.

— Яшка, Яшенька, — пробормотал он.

Парень медленно повернулся. Русые волосы разметались по худощавому лицу, светлые прозрачные глаза удивленно распахнулись.

— Мы знакомы?

— Возможно, наверно, — задыхаясь от переполнявших его чувств, произнес Алексей. — Познакомились где-то в другой жизни.

Яков улыбнулся, показывая чуть кривые передние зубы, поправил воротничок замшевой куртки и протянул Алексею руку.

— Яков Цветиков, приятно познакомиться.

— Алексей, — альфа пожал протянутую руку и сдавил ее, чувствуя, какая теплая и мягкая у его омеги ладонь.

— Это ведь не случайная встреча? — снова улыбнулся Яков и откинул челку со лба.

Алексей замер, любуясь его красивыми чертами лица, светлыми глазами и безупречной улыбкой. Смутившись, парень отвернулся к реке, оперся на ограждение и посмотрел вдаль.

— Не случайная, — осипшим голосом ответил Алексей и встал рядом с Яшей, обнимая его со спины.

— Я прихожу сюда время от времени, словно тянет, зовет что-то. Раньше с братом тут часто бывали, но он шесть лет как учиться в Краснодаре, и мы редко видимся, — тихо произнес он. — Река тут красивая, вьется и упирается прямо в небо.

— Это наша дорога в облака…


End file.
